Sazonal
by panmi
Summary: Quando a saudade bate,Sasuke visita a vila,ainda que seja considerado um desertor.Numa dessas visitas ele topa com Hinata e uma amizade se desenvolve.Ao longo dos anos os sentimentos mudam,contrastando com a vida ninja de cada um.
1. Esporádico

**Disclaimer : Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Também,eu nem queria mesmo. **

**Sazonal**

**Cap. 1 - Esporádico**

_Sazonal: refere-se a um evento que acontece em um determinado período de tempo (estação de ano), sem prazo definido para voltar a acontecer e geralmente curto em relação ao todo._

Hinata nunca teve dúvida do mais profundo amor que sentia por Naruto .Aquela certeza sempre a envolveu,sempre a acalmou...sempre a tornou paciente para esperar pelo homem que ela julgava ser o da sua vida,o único que poderia faze-la feliz.

Ela nunca teve dúvida do amor profundo que sentia por ele .Mas por um momento...ela amou outro homem .Amou profundamente .E por apenas um relance...no intervalo rápido de um olhar...ela achou que o amava mais do que a qualquer um .E pensou em largar tudo por ele .Mas não largou.

E lá estava ela agora .Infeliz?Jamais .Hinata era o verdadeiro retrato da felicidade que ela sonhou pra si desde pequena .Vivia o que tinha imaginado a vida toda,não poderia pedir mais nada .Fazia um dia agradável quando ela resolveu sair .Equilibrou-se para sentar na escada da varanda,que dava acesso ao quintal ,segurando com cuidado o vestido para que esse não levantasse com o vento forte que corria .Desajeitada e pouco acostumada com o estado especial que estava ,ela bateu com força as costas em um dos degraus da escada,e apesar da dor,não pode deixar de rir de si mesma.

Uma vez acomodada,olhou o jardim ao redor .Percebeu que ele estava mal cuidado,olhou que o bonsai precisava ser tosado,as folhas varridas urgentemente .Suspirou,mas sorriu novamente .Nada poderia tirar a sua alegria .Quando o vento soprou mais forte ela fechou os olhos pra sentir melhor a brisa .E foi quando sentiu.

Aquela presença correu sua espinha como um choque,a forçando imediatamente a abrir os olhos .Correu o olhar pelo jardins ansiosa,até localiza-lo .Seu coração saltou dentro do peito . Havia um homem parado no meio dos arbustos,encostado em uma arvore .Ainda que não pudesse ter certeza,sabia que ele a encavara,assim como ela também fazia .Hinata levantou-se apressada,mas uma vez de pé,não conseguiu sair do lugar .Esperou pela aproximação dele e foi o que aconteceu.

O homem se aproximou a passos lentos,seu olhar voltado para um ponto fixo do corpo dela.

- Sasuke...

Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele aparecia do nada na vida dela .Existiram muitas outras ,e eram sempre assim,aleatórias .E cada vez que ele surgia,levava com ele um pouco da segurança que ela tinha em suas convicções,que ela moldava com tanto carinho .Para Sasuke não era muito diferente .Ele nunca conseguia realmente partir da vida dela .Alguma coisa o prendia a Hinata como nunca o tinha prendido a ninguém .

Incomodava aos dois o porque daquela história toda ter começado .Sempre que eles se encontravam todas as memórias de como tudo aquilo começou ressurgiam dentro deles buscando respostas .Porque eles?Eles mal se falavam...

**-OoO-**

Tarde da noite .Ela não tinha certeza exatamente da hora,mas tinha certeza que já era tarde o suficiente para as ruas estarem desertas,a maioria das luzes apagadas, o caminho completamente livre .Era justamente por isso que ela escolhia esse horário para sair e treinar .Naquele horário não teria ninguém que por algum acaso teria o desprazer de ver todas as fraquezas dela em ação .Ela estava tentando recuperar a pouca auto estima que ainda tinha,e não precisava de ninguém para critica-la .Já bastava todas as criticas que ela recebia de graça só por ser ela.

Assim ela voltava pelas ruas escuras de mais uma noite de treino .Sozinha,ela pensava em coisas habituais,distraída .Dobrou uma esquina e um vulto rápido e fugaz passou por ela,há alguns poucos metros de distancia,pulando do chão para um telhado .Ela se assustou e no susto jogou o corpo pra trás,ativando imediatamente o byakugan.

O que viu a deixou mais desconsertada do que o susto inicial .Sabia quem estava ali e era a pessoa mais improvável de estar .Sasuke tinha deixado a vila há mais de seis meses .Levantou-se do tombo e deu alguns passos pra frente,atenta .Não sabia quais eram as intenções do garoto,nem se ele estava sozinho .

Escondido,Sasuke não acreditou na sua burrice .Estava tão distraído que não reparou que alguém vinha .Apesar de ter ficado quieto no seu esconderijo,sabia que era em vão .Tinha sido visto .Conseguiu identificar quem era a pessoa,uma garota,era Hyuuga Hinata .Sentiu que a sorte não tinha o abandonado como um todo .Hinata era fraquinha demais,fácil de apagar,fácil de amedrontar.

- E...e.. – ela gaguejou. – eu sei que você esta aí.

Sasuke não acreditou que ela estava o enfrentando .Conhecia a garota,e não entendia porque ela estava querendo arrumar confusão .Só lhe restava sair da toca .Pousou com graça,se posicionando há poucos metros da menina que permaneceu imóvel,apesar de estar claramente assustada.

- Você vai me delatar Hyuuga? - disse,num tom ameaçador.

- Na..não . - ela confirmou .Não tinha sido uma resposta falsa,com medo de uma possível retaliação dele .Ela não pretendia de maneira nenhuma contar que ele estava ali .Se ela contasse,ele provavelmente nunca voltaria e ela não podia ser a responsável por isso . – eu não vou.

Sasuke desconfiou .Se aproximou dela.

- Porque não?Sabe quem eu sou,não?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Se você esta aqui deve ter algum motivo...

- E se for pra invadir a vila?

O olhar deles se cruzaram pela primeira vez na vida .Eles tinham estudado juntos mas nunca tinham se olhado .Hinata queria poder usar seu byakugan pra extrair a verdade dele .Ainda que não conseguisse,sabia que ele estava mentindo .Desativou os olhos tentando parecer mais confiável.

- Eu ...eu não acredito que seja isso.

- E não é .Pouco me importa esse lugar.

- Então ...o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sasuke não soube responder .Nunca poderia responder nem pra ele mesmo que estava com saudade .Que queria ver os amigos,que as vezes fraquejava nas suas convicções de vingança,que pensava haver outro modo de se vingar de Itachi .Nunca falaria isso .Ainda mais pra quem...Hinata não significava nada pra ele.

- Nada .

Hinata não tinha intimidade alguma com ele ,não se sentia a vontade de dizer o que queria,mas ela tinha uma oportunidade que mais ninguém teve de trazer Sasuke de volta,num momento que estava claro que ele queria voltar .Ela tinha que dizer alguma coisa .Tinha que se forçar a isso.

- Sasuke-san... se você decidir voltar,vai ser aceito novamente com certeza...Sakura e Naruto ...eles ficariam tão felizes.

- Eu não quero voltar . – ele retrucou,com uma expressão mortal. – como vou saber que não vai sair daqui e contar pra alguém?

- Vou direto pra casa .

- Isso não prova nada .

- Dou a minha palavra .

Ele lançou um sorriso debochado demais,beirando o cruel .Na penumbra onde eles se encontravam a expressão de Sasuke chegou a ser assustadora .

- Eu não considero a sua palavra.

Hinata se empertigou .Ainda que não fosse orgulhosa,jamais ia deixar que a tratassem daquela maneira.

- Então você pode me acompanhar pra ter certeza de que não vou contar nada . – ela respondeu,continuando seu caminho com uma firmeza que não sabia de onde tinha tirado.

Sasuke a acompanhou .O porque ele mesmo não sabia .A acompanhou em parte porque sim,ele tinha medo de que ela contasse pra alguém,em outra parte ele foi pelo simples fato de que ele não queria mesmo ir embora da vila ainda .Ele sentia falta .Sentia falta daquele tempo em que ele quase esqueceu daquele ódio que ele sentia por dentro .Do tempo que ele ainda era realmente uma criança.

E ele não soube explicar bem o que aconteceu depois .Se foi uma combinação entre a doçura de Hinata com os pensamentos que ele vinha tendo enquanto caminhava com ela .Mas alguma coisa aconteceu quando eles chegaram a casa dela.

- Eu não vou contar a ninguém que vi você aqui Sasuke –san...eu prometo . – ela disse,apertando os dedos,do mesmo modo como ela fazia quando tinha que responder uma pergunta . – então...se você desejar voltar...mesmo que só para visitar...eu ...eu nunca vou contar a ninguém.

- Porque...?

- Eu...eu realmente não sei o motivo pelo qual você saiu daqui .Não sei se vou concordar...mas ...ninguém pode decidir as coisas por você .Quando você achar que é o momento de voltar...eu acho que vai acontecer.

- Quando eu fizer o que pretendo fazer ninguém vai me querer de volta.

- Sempre há a oportunidade de se arrepender.

- Eu não vou me arrepender.

- Então...sempre há a possibilidade do perdão.

Então pela segunda vez os olhares deles se cruzaram .E Hinata estava sorrindo . Ela era uma criança,como ele .Mas provavelmente alguém muito mais sensível do que muitos adultos.

- Adeus.

Foi tudo que ele disse,e Hinata ficou vendo ele sumir no meio da noite .Imaginou se o encontraria novamente...se as palavras dela tinham servido pra alguma foi. Sasuke partiu jurando nunca mais voltar .Esperando nunca mais vê-la.

Mas algum tempo depois,quando ele se sentiu novamente desiludido,ele voltou .Mecanicamente,ele procurou por ela.E Hinata ,sem dizer nada,falou tudoque ele precisava ouvir .E quando ele jurou que não voltaria...ele voltou. De novo.

- Porque sempre aqui? Porque sempre essa hora?

- O que? - ela respondeu,sentando-se no chão .Os cabelos estavam grudados na testa molhada de suor . A face estava vermelha demais...não por vergonha,mas por cansaço.

- Que você vem treinar...

- Aqui é calmo...nessa hora não tem ninguém... não quero que ninguém me veja... errar . – disse,deixando a voz sumir na ultima palavra.

Sasuke encarou a garota enquanto ela estava de olhos fechados,ocupada em recuperar as forças .Observou cada detalhe do rosto dela e reparou o quanto o cabelo dela tinha crescido ao desde a ultima vez que eles tinham se visto .Era estranho que ele ficasse voltando ...e ao mesmo tempo ...inevitável .Havia momentos em que ele se sentia sufocado pelo próprio ódio .E nesses momentos ele tinha que fugir .Fugir era o que ele fazia melhor.

- Não gosto que me vejam errar também.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu,gentilmente,daquele modo comum nela.

- Com certeza você deve errar muito menos do que eu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Sasuke – san ...você é um ótimo ninja...ao contrário de mim .Se eu não passo dessa vez pra ser chuun...

- Você vai passar . – interrompeu,e Hinata encarou o garoto grata . – Não que ser chuunin indique se você é forte ou não.

- Eu espero... – ela concluiu...com um olhar triste para o chão .Depois se animou e se ergueu do chão. – Obrigada por vir me visitar.

_"ela fala como se eu tivesse vindo apenas para vê-la"_ ele reclamou mentalmente,enquanto acompanhava a garota .Apesar de ser praticamente isso mesmo,ele nunca ia admitir que veio pra ver Hinata ...é que ela era a única ligação que ele tinha com aquele mundo que havia ficado pra trás . E uma coisa nela o intrigava.

- Eu não to aqui pra ver você,sabe?

- Eu imaginei...mas mesmo assim eu me sinto honrada por confiar sua visita a mim. – falou,ficando muito mais vermelha do que estava . – deve ser muito importante pra você...

- Não é .Venho apenas pelo tédio.

A garota sorriu,internamente .Não conhecia Sasuke a tempo,apenas nas visitas que ele costumava fazer,mas era sensível o suficiente para saber quando alguém mentia .Ele amarrou a cara,olhou para o outro lado e nada mais falou .Nunca ia dizer que sentia saudade .Mas sentia cravado no seu peito o apego pela vila .Naquela vila ele teve a oportunidade de viver várias vidas,de experimentar toda a variedade de emoções .Ele conheceu do carinho,ao medo,do ódio e a esperança .Era estranho que depois de ter experimentado tudo ele ainda não conseguisse diferenciar qual era o melhor .O garoto fez menção de ir embora então Hinata,não tão timidamente assim,chamou:

- Você...vai voltar?

Sasuke encolheu os ombros,sem se importar,e partiu.

Era a terceira visita gatuna que ele fazia a vila em menos de um ano .Não era o que ele queria .Não estava nos seus planos,mas ele não podia evitar .Na primeira vez foi puramente por saudade .As outras duas,ele não ia negar,era pela companhia da garota .Ele estava cansado de lidar com pessoas tão movidas pelo ódio quanto ele.E Hinata era diferente .Ela era...doce.

**-OoO-**

Passaram se alguns meses e Sasuke não apareceu .O ano mudou,ele também .Hinata costumava agora freqüentar sempre os mesmos lugares onde tinha encontrado Sasuke nas outras vezes .Quando fazia isso,as vezes pensava em Naruto .Ao encontrar Sasuke e garantir que ele estava,ao menos fisicamente ,ela se sentia ajudando Naruto a proteger o amigo,ao menos enquanto ele estivesse longe .E ela sentia tanta falta do sorriso dele.

_"ele até poderia acabar finalmente me notando..."_ pensou uma vez,mas com vergonha de ser tão egoísta,abafou os próprios pensamentos,não queria conhecer essa Hinata .A parte egoísta que tem em todos nós .Não queria estar ajudando Sasuke pensando em receber algo em troca .Ela queria que ele voltasse porque a vila era o melhor pra ele .Ela tinha certeza disso . E alimentava a esperança de vê-lo de novo.

Até que um dia durante a ronda noturna que Hinata tinha o costume de fazer desde então ela o encontrou .Caminharam pela vila e se embrenharam atrás de grandes arbustos de uma praça vazia ,onde conversaram assuntos aleatórios.

- Por que você nunca me dedurou ?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha surpresa.

- Você vem aqui sempre... sempre nos encontramos . – ele disse cruzando os braços .A expressão (mais fria a cada dia que passava)desconfiada. – você já poderia ter contato a alguém...porque?Quais seus planos?

Hinata se sentiu sufocada com tantas perguntas.

- Eu não falo porque eu não quero.

- E porque você não quer? Tem medo do que eu posso fazer com você? – ele deu um sorriso macabro.

Hinata endureceu a face.

- Se eu contar a alguém você nunca mais vai voltar. – disse .Abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa mas desistiu,pensando que ofenderia demais Sasuke,e se limitou a descascar algumas lascas da pedra onde estava sentada . Depois,como uma onda de coragem ela falou . – porque eu ia tirar a única coisa que você ainda tem de bom?

Sasuke se inflou .Sentiu seu orgulho sendo ferido com a lâmina cruel da verdade .Se atrapalhou na hora de responder.

- Você está enganada...você acha que isso aqui – ele carregou a voz de desdém – é o que eu tinha de melhor?

- Aqui estão as suas melhores lembranças...

Sasuke levantou e caminhou,revoltado.

- As piores também. – ele disse antes de ir embora.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça,envergonhada .Não queria ter tocado num assunto tão delicado para o rapaz.

- Desculpe Sasuke...eu não quis tocar num assunto delicado.

Parado a alguns metros de distância, a árvore aumentava as sombras que envolviam Sasuke .Ele caminhou de volta na direção dela .E por um minuto,Hinata até ficou com medo.

- Tudo bem.

_"Tudo bem?" _Hinata repetiu mentalmente,achando estranha a reação dele .Não era pra menos,Sasuke gostava dela .Da companhia dela...de um modo totalmente diferente do que ele gostava de Sakura,por exemplo .Ao mesmo tempo que era importante pra ele desfazer os laços,o laço que ele desenvolvia com ela era muito mais livre .Muito mais flexível...ou ao menos ele queria acreditar nisso .Assim poderia continuar visitando a garota.

- Não se preocupe eu não vou contar a ninguém porque ... – ela sussurrou. – gosto de conversar com você Sasuke.

O que ela viu a seguir,foi o que mais lembrava um sorriso nele .Ao menos foi o que ela conseguiu perceber,na escuridão da noite.

**-OoO-**

- Eu vou tirar a mão,se você não gritar . – ele disse,depois que Hinata parou de se debater e pareceu se recuperar do susto de acordar com alguém lhe tapando a boca.

- Como você entrou aqui? – ela sussurrou,ainda um pouco assustada .Saltou de debaixo das cobertas ,e olhou em volta,só pra conferir se ainda estava no quarto.

Sasuke perambulou pelo quarto dela,olhou as coisas,a vontade .Olhou uma foto,batida a distancia e um pouco desfocada de um rapaz loiro com mais cautela e se voltou pra ela,ignorando.

- As pessoas que protegem seu clã estavam dormindo.

Hinata conferiu se suas vestes .Se estavam decente o suficiente para sair debaixo do cobertor.

- Como você descobriu onde eu morava?

Sasuke olhou pra ela como se ela tivesse perguntado pra ele quanto era um mais um .Hinata logo se deu conta da pergunta boba,mas ele respondeu.

- Não é muito difícil saber onde mora o líder de um clã que tem um bairro. – ironizou - é só olhar a maior casa.

Hinata ignorou o jeito amargo de ser do garoto .Já estava acostumada .Agora,passado o susto,ela se sentia inteiramente feliz .Ele estava ali pra vê-la .Dessa vez somente para encontra-la .Depois de quase seis meses.

- Você esta diferente.

Hinata se olhou,não conseguia ver nada de diferente nela .Mas nele ela conseguia .Ele estava mais alto,mais sério,mas seco .Se é que aquilo era realmente possível.

Pra evitar que alguém visse Sasuke no quarto dela,ela vestiu uma roupa e saiu com ele .Ambos tinham percebido uma coisa naqueles encontros esporádicos que tinham .A regra básica era nunca perguntar sobre o que acontecia na vida ninja deles .Era como se naquele momento eles não fossem ninjas,Sasuke não fosse um renegado,Hinata não tivesse a obrigação de entrega-lo a Hokage .Eles eram só Sasuke e Hinata,dois estranhos que por algum motivo mais estranho ainda,conversavam as vezes . Eles rodopiaram pelas ruas,conversando coisas aleatórias .

- É o cabelo.

- O..o o que?

- você está deixando o cabelo crescer...é isso que esta diferente.

Hinata inconscientemente alisou o cabelo,muito maior do que ela se lembrava ter usado a vida inteira .Se surpreendeu pela demora pra Sasuke perceber isso.

- Eu ...eu esqueço de cortar ...e

- Você parecia um menino de cabelo curto.

Hinata arregalou os olhos prateados .Como era?Ela parecia um menino?

- Isso não foi muito educado de se dizer.

Sasuke encarou a garota .Depois suspirou e disse.

- Eu... – ele fez uma longa pausa,revirou os olhos aborrecido .Não tinha paciência com garotas . - Só quero dizer que você fica melhor com o cabelo assim.

E ficou vermelho como um tomate .Ela aceitou a suas desculpas com um sorriso.

- você também esta diferente...esta mais alto.

- Não reparei.

- Fico pensando se Naruto cresceu também...

Sasuke bufou só de escutar o nome do amigo .Odiava ter que pensar neles .Por isso fingia que eles existiam. Repentinamente se lembrando da foto no quarto dela,Sasuke perguntou.

- Qual seu lance com o Naruto heim ?

Hinata corou violentamente e depois empalideceu numa velocidade impar .Sasuke identificou aquela reação .Era comum quando estavam na academia .Ou pelo menos nas vezes em que ele conseguiu reparar .De repente tudo ficou muito claro pra ele .Era do mesmo jeito que a Sakura ficava quando queria se declarar pra ele pela milionésima vez.

- Você gosta dele?

Ela não respondeu,ao contrário,nem levantou a cabeça .Reunindo coragem,ela encarou o garoto .E concordou timidamente com a cabeça.

Sasuke franziu as duas sobrancelhas,assustado .Ela gostava do Naruto?

- Porque? - perguntou,abismado.

- Po...por..porque eu gosto dele?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça,exigente.

- Bom... – ela sorriu timidamente. – O Naruto é muito dedicado e persistente...ele dá forças a todas as pessoas a sua volta...e ele sempre esta sorrindo,não importa o que aconteça .As vezes eu queria ter essa força dele...

- Gosta do Naruto porque ele é idiota e inconseqüente? – ele cortou ela aborrecido.

Hinata sacudiu os ombros,distraída .Concentrada demais em lembrar de Naruto .Sasuke se calou .Tinha reparado algo diferente algumas vezes,mas agora a confirmação doía,ou ao menos incomodava demais .Observou Hinata de perfil .Ela era linda...ele não acreditava que Naruto nunca tinha realmente reparado nela .Ele não acreditava que ele nunca tinha reparado nela .Obviamente,porque o amor não era algo destinado a ele .Nem antes nem agora .E naquele momento em que o incomodava tanto saber que ela gostava de outro,era importante frisar isso .Sasuke começou a achar que as visitas deveriam terminar por ali.

**-OoO-**

- Hum...

Sasuke bufou .Estavam admirando a vista,apoiados numa cerca que protegia as crianças,os bêbados e os distraídos de caírem barranco abaixo .Do alto,só se notava a densa floresta lá embaixo .Aquele era um lugar afastado,local para namorados,mas completamente deserta naquela hora .Havia alguns meses que Sasuke não aparecia .E ela costumava sentir falta .Não propriamente dele .Ela não sabia o que era .De alguma coisa .O tempo costumava passar mais devagar desde que ele começou a aparecer .Quase dois anos depois,Sasuke tinha ficado diferente de tudo que ela imaginava ,era alto,elegante,estiloso,e a frieza dele,cada dia maior,concedia ao rapaz um ar adulto e inalcançável .Hinata encarou o garoto,sua expressão perguntando o que o incomodava.

- Você tem esperanças que eu volte?

- Volte de vez? – ela perguntou,procurando certeza nos olhos dele .Ela olhou para as estrelas. – Eu gostaria muito.

- Porque?

- Porque esta me perguntando isso?

- Você acha que o Naruto iria gostar de você se você me trouxesse de volta?

Hinata tinha começado a esboçar um sorriso,imaginando o porque dele estar fazendo aquelas perguntas estranhas,desapareceu nas linhas dos seus lábios,que formaram uma linha dura . Sasuke era frio .Ela sabia que ele camuflava qualquer sinal de sentimentos .Mas ele tinha sentimentos .E tinha noção do que ofendia alguém.

Ao mesmo tempo,Hinata sentiu um aperto profundo no peito,lembrou-se da única vez que pensou assim .E odiava ter pensado nisso um dia.

Ela deu meia volta e partiu a passos largos .Sasuke tinha notado assim que a frase saiu da sua boca que ela tinha ficado ofendida,mas não achou que ela fosse embora .Acompanhou a garota com o olhar até ter certeza de que ela não voltaria .E alguma coisa dentro dele pareceu morrer com a possibilidade de ficar sem ela.

- Hinata... – Ele correu atrás dela .A cercando em certo ponto.

Ela não quis olhar nos olhos dele .De modo que ficou encarando o chão .

- Eu nunca... – ela começou,a voz ponderada,tentando disfarçar a raiva,ou a tristeza. – Nunca usaria disso pra fazer o Naruto gostar de mim.

Depois encarou os olhos negros de Sasuke ,olhos esses que antes estavam na mesma altura que os dela .Agora pra encara-los ela tinha que levantar o rosto.

- Eu quero que ele goste de mim pelo que eu sou. – permaneceu calado .Não tinha o que falar. – Eu...eu gostaria que você voltasse porque...gosto de você .Acho que isso seria melhor pra você.

Sasuke estremeceu .Não visivelmente .Mas por dentro seu coração pareceu ser enfiado dentro de uma caixa minúscula,de tão apertado .Só de escutar aquela frase inocente vindo dela .Tinha sentido isso uma vez,e por isso mesmo decidiu que nunca mais ia se sentir assim de novo .Desviou os olhos dos dela.

- Me desculpe .Você não precisa se preocupar Hinata .Naruto vai gostar de você pelo que você é... – ele ia continuar,mas hesitou. – eu tenho que ir.

- Sasuke?

Ele se virou .De longe parecia bem mais velho no quimono sério que ele costumava usar agora.

- Você vai voltar?

Voltar pra sempre?Nunca .Sasuke tinha plena noção que seu destino nunca mais seria ter uma vida normal em Konoha .Essa idéia nunca tinha o incomodado antes .Mas era isso .Agora era diferente .Ele gostava de Hinata...tinha passado idéias pela sua cabeça .Provavelmente voltaria por ela .Pra vê-la .Pra gravar seus sorrisos gratuitos .Ele não aceitava que isso tivesse acontecido com ele mesmo depois de todos os esforços para "romper laços" . Mas com ela o laço não era igual ao outros .Hinata gostava de outro e era tão impossível pra ele quanto a própria felicidade .Ele nunca ia sentir a necessidade de lutar pra te-la .Sua relação com Hinata era como um mundo paralelo.

- Não sei.

A garota permaneceu algum tempo olhando as estrelas depois que ele partiu .O que era aquilo que ela sentia?Aquele conjunto de sensações que tomavam conta dela quando estava com ele .O que era aquele medo imenso daquela ser a última vez que o via?Ela sabia que tipo de sentimento era,mas não entendia o porque de estarem se manifestando por Sasuke .Acima de tudo,Hinata sabia de quem era seu coração .Ele batia mais forte só de pensar em Naruto .Era fiel ao seu amor por ele .Mas sentia o mesmo coração acelerar dentro do peito como se metade fosse ativado pela presença de Sasuke .Era possível isso? Gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

* * *

Pra quem leu antes,um pedido de desculpas!Eu nem dei a minha cara a tapa. Esqueci...acontece quando você faz tudo no modo zumbi...ou seja,sem dormir por dias. De qualquer modo muito obrigado a quem leu!Essa história veio do nada na minha cabeça,tem muito tempo,mas só agora eu tive tempo de seguir o mangá pra postar,eu tinha que tentar colocar os fatos intercalados o mais fielmente. Mesmo assim,tem alguns erros. Sasuke nunca entraria na vila sem ser notado. No entanto,para o bem de um fanfic eu omiti esse fato. Esperem por drama nos próximos capitulos.

Beijos! o/


	2. O universo paralelo de Sasuke e Hinata

**Disclaimer : Naruto e seu personagens não me pertencem.E essa palavra é um tanto complicada de escrever...**

**Cap 2**

**O universo paralelo de Sasuke e Hinata**

Sasuke deitou a cabeça no pequeno travesseiro do seu futon. Os acontecimentos anteriores ainda fervilhando seu sangue,borbulhando pensamentos em sua cabeça,embora seu corpo não manifestasse nenhum sinal de nervosismo. Ele fechou os olhos. Se concentrando nos acontecimentos. De olhos fechados elas eram mais vívidas que nunca. A cara surpresa de Sakura,a alegria que por um segundo estampou o rosto dos amigos. Aquela coisa bizarra que habitava dentro de Naruto. Ele abriu os olhos e virou na cama pouco confortável. Ele era mesmo cheio de surpresas. Esboçou um sorriso rápido,e ficou encarando a parede,pensando no melhor amigo. Seus olhos ganharam uma sombra pálida quando os pensamentos terminaram em Hinata.

Ela devia estar radiantemente feliz. Conseguia escutar as palavras dela descrevendo a volta de Naruto,conseguia ver o rubor das bochechas dela,o sorriso tímido. Imaginou que enquanto ela falasse ia provavelmente desviar o olhar,apertar os dedos nas mãos. Nem precisava fechar os olhos pra se lembrar de todos os trejeitos da moça. Nos momentos vagos eles não lhe saiam da cabeça. Era como uma distração . O tempo passava veloz quando ele pensava em Hinata,era mais fácil aturar tudo que ele tinha que aturar quando pensava nela.

Ele conseguia pensar na felicidade dela. E aquilo o destruía por dentro. Não era nada que ele não soubesse que aconteceria,mas não imaginou que sentiria tanto. Não imaginou que Naruto voltaria. Não imaginou que ele fosse busca-lo.

Rolou de novo,dessa vez encarando o teto com o olhar vazio. Pela primeira vez desde que tinha conversado com Hinata pela primeira vez ,Sasuke estava ponderando se deveria voltar.

* * *

Hinata escutou a fofoca. Entre os que tinham sido da turma dela o assunto,ainda que tratado com cautela,não era outro. Naruto tinha se encontrado com Sasuke. Ela notou isso no olhar de Sakura. Os olhos verdes brilhantes dela estavam foscos,a aparência cansada e triste. E nem precisava falar dele. As vezes que ela tinha o observado mostrava claramente. Não tinha sido um bom encontro.

Ela pensou,milhares de vezes em chegar e tentar consolar Naruto. Mas não conseguia. Perdia o controle perto dele. Tinha sido assim quando o reencontrou,tinha desmaiado,como sempre. Tinha sido como levar um soco forte na boca do estômago. Como se seu sangue tivesse mudado de direção dentro dela. Ela imaginou que seria assim. Só não imaginou que mesmo com tudo isso,ela ainda pensasse em Sasuke o tempo todo.

Ela não imaginou que o fato dele não ter voltado com Naruto tirasse o seu sono mais do que a tristeza que abatia o seu grande amor. Toda noite esperava que Sasuke aparecesse e lhe explicasse o que acontecia. De coração,ela esperava que o reencontro entre eles fosse diferente. Imaginava que ele voltaria,pensava nisso o tempo todo. Pensava que se ele voltasse eles poderiam ...não ia mentir. Antes de ser ninja,líder,ela era apenas uma adolescente,ela imaginou que ele pudesse sentir algo por ela. Cogitava que de alguma maneira tinha mudado o coração dele. E ao que parecia,estava enganada.

Esperou dias e dias. Até que uma noite,pouco antes de pegar no sono,ele apareceu. A sombra sorrateira na janela da varanda do seu quarto. Hinata saltou de debaixo das cobertas,já totalmente vestida. Há dias dormia pronta para sair no meio da noite.

- Sasuke?– ela disse,levantando. Um sorriso abobado surgiu,espontâneo,no seu rosto. Ele se ergueu e entrou altivo no quarto dela.

- Não queria assustar você. – sussurrou.

Ela se aproximou dele na escuridão. Silenciosamente.

- Eu já estava acordada... – ela disse ainda mais baixo, enquanto fazia suas costumeiras verificações. Olhou se o corredor estava vazio e saiu janela afora com Sasuke no seu encalço.

Eles caminharam relativamente tranqüilos pelas rua silenciosa ,se acostumando com a presença um do outro. Isso era comum entre eles. Ter que se acostumar com a presença um do outro.

- Fala Hinata.

- Fa...falar o que?

Sasuke parou na sua frente. Hinata olhou para cima,afim de conseguir olhar o rapaz nos olhos.

- Você quer perguntar alguma coisa. Então não perca tempo. Pergunta logo.

Hinata não imaginou que sua curiosidade estava assim tão na cara.

- Porque você acha que eu quero perguntar alguma coisa?

Sasuke encostou –se na árvore mais próxima,a espada inseparável ficando mais visível na lateral do kimono dele. Hinata não sabia como se comportar quando ele a olhava daquele modo. Diretamente pra ela. Nunca tinha visto olhos vazios com tanta expressão antes. Nem ao menos dava pra explicar como podia no vazio se encontrar expressão. Os olhos de Sasuke eram apenas...misteriosos demais. Ela sempre se sentia nua.

- Você estava me esperando hoje.

- Eu estou esperando sempre.

Ele sorriu,malévolo. Ultimamente toda a vez que ele sorria parecia que uma sombra malvada dele mesmo era refletida no rosto impassível do rapaz. Antes quando ele sorria era sempre um sorriso metido,de lado,mas sem o brilho malvado de agora. Hinata não tinha escapatória.

- Você ...se encontrou com Naruto não?

- Sim.

Hinata odiava aquela tranqüilidade. Era um mau sinal. De que tudo que tinha chegado a ela era verdade. Que o encontro deles tinha sido horrível. Ela não entendia. Apesar de algumas nítidas mudanças o Sasuke que a visitava ainda era gentil na medida do que lhe era possível,de uma educação refinada e principalmente: o rapaz que a visitava vinha porque queria vir. Ela não entendia como as descrições nunca combinavam.

- E...eu..eu achei que quando você se encontrasse com Naruto de novo..

- Você achou que eu fosse voltar. Eu não vou voltar Hinata. Eu não quero voltar. – Ele frisou a ultima frase. Suas palavras eram pontiagudas como uma chuva de agulha.

- Mas Naruto é seu melhor amigo...

- O Naruto... – ele interrompeu. – tem que cuidar da vida dele.

Hinata se calou. Remoendo aquilo por longos segundos.

- E você...se declarou pra ele? – Sasuke perguntou,com um tom maroto,tentando mudar de assunto .Ela nem entendeu como ele conseguiu mudar de tom tão rápido. Corou violentamente,e esperou que ele não tivesse notado.

- Na..não ...é claro que não.

- porque essa enrolação? Talvez se Naruto tivesse uma mulher não se preocuparia comigo.

Hinata franziu a sobrancelha. Definitivamente aquela não estava sendo uma noite boa. Sasuke se voltou pra ela e alguma se revirou dentro dele. Ela estava chorando?

- Naruto não gosta de mim... – ela disse com firmeza. E uma grossa lágrima escorreu no rosto dela.

- Porque você está chorando Hinata?

Ela esfregou os olhos. Ela também não sabia! Claro ela estava chorando porque nunca teria Naruto. Porque nem conseguia chegar perto dele. Mas ela também chorava porque tinha certeza que quando eles se encontrassem Sasuke voltaria...e ela realmente tinha pensado por um segundo que se ele voltasse pudesse ser diferente. Que eles dois poderiam...e agora ela se odiava por ter pensado nisso. Odiava seu coração por ter dado espaço pra dividir o amor que era imaculado para Naruto com aquele idiota. Que estava lhe oferecendo como uma distração para dizer Naruto. Quer dizer,ela pensava,se ele gostasse dela jamais ia querer que ela ficasse com outro.

Hinata virou-se e foi embora a passos largos. Sasuke ficou no mesmo lugar. Centrado em não sair dali. Se ela queria ir embora,ótimo. Ele na precisaria mais voltar. O tempo que ele perdia indo até ela,era o tempo que ele podia se preparar para a vingança dele. Era o tempo em que ele estava se desviando do foco dele. Fechou os olhos.

Não podia deixa-la ir.

- Espera.- ordenou,segurando com força o braço dela,tentando freia-la. – Vai chorar só porque o Naruto não gos... – e foi bruscamente interrompido por uma tentativa muito certeira de um soco. Sasuke saltou metros dela. Foi por muito pouco.

Ele apertou os olhos,irritado. Hinata estava irreconhecivelmente magoada. Parecia muito mais amargurada com o byakugan ativado. Por um segundo,as mãos de Sasuke até chegaram perto da espada,mas logo ele desarmou a postura,desanimado. Hinata fez a mesma coisa.

- Eu não estou chorando por isso! – ela disse baixinho,mas Sasuke estava tão longe que não escutou. – Você ...você ri de todas as pessoas que gosta de vocês...é cruel com elas...então porque você volta!

Sasuke escutou essa última parte.

- Se você quer cortar os laços com todo mundo,porque volta?Porque me procura?

Ele se aproximou dela,seguro de que não levaria mais nenhum golpe.

- Porque eu gosto de você. – ele disse,com uma sinceridade monstruosa e uma frieza que fazia a frase passar longe de uma declaração de amor. Mas era. Sasuke apenas não conseguia explicar isso de outro modo. Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram,completamente assustada. Tinha realmente escutado isso? – Eu volto porque quero te ver.

- Ma...mas... –ela abriu a boca várias vezes,mas ao que parecia nenhuma palavra saia da dela.

- Eu não tenho pretensão nenhuma de estragar seu futuro relacionamento com o Naruto... - ele continuou. Hinata não conseguia acreditar em nada do que ele falava. Primeiro pelo vazio da expressão dele,segundo porque...Pelos céus! Era Sasuke. Ele não tinha como gostar dela. Ela escutava as palavras saindo da boca dele,mas não conseguia acreditar que era aquilo mesmo. – Eu sei que você gosta dele.Só disse isso pra esclarecer de vez ...o porque de eu voltar aqui e...

- Eu também gosto de você. – a frase escapuliu da boca dela,como se dotada de vida própria. Ela queria segurar dentro dela. Porque ela gostava do Naruto e aquilo não era mentira. Gostava do rapaz. Amava ele. Mas ela também gostava de Sasuke. Também sentia que precisava dele.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. Confuso.

- Porque esta dizendo isso?

Hinata nunca iria entender a facilidade com a que aquilo escapuliu lábios afora. Quer dizer,com Naruto era tudo tão diferente.

- P...po...porque é a verdade. – ela pensou em toca-lo,mas deixou a idéia pra lá.

- Você gosta dele. - ele disse,impondo a idéia.

- Mas eu também gosto de você. – ela desabafou,e outra grossa lágrima escorreu no rosto dela. É claro que Sasuke nunca entenderia o que ela mesma não conseguia entender. Ele devia estar achando que ela era uma leviana qualquer,uma garota volúvel,uma mentirosa. – eu...eu sei que isso é difícil de acreditar...nem eu entendo...mas é verdade.

Sasuke deu as costas pra ela. Ele estava tão incrivelmente confuso que não conseguia encarar a garota. Tinha sido fácil contar dos seus sentimentos pra ela,porque ele tinha a garantia segura de que ela era completamente apaixonada por outro. Era tão mais fácil negligenciar Naruto quando ele sentia ciúme dele. Era mais fácil atacar ele quando tinha inveja. E agora ela vinha com essa história absurda.

- Isso não tem sentido. – ele retrucou,virando-se de volta,mas ainda sem encara-la.

- Eu sei.

Eles permaneceram ali em total silêncio constrangedor. Sasuke nunca tinha se sentido assim antes,ou pelo menos, tinha muito tempo que ele não se sentia acoado,com medo,que ele não se sentia como um garoto. Ao mesmo tempo,ele pensava em todas as implicações do seus atos. Era culpa dele aquela situação agora. Era o culpado de ter desfeito um laço e construído outro. Se ele não tivesse voltado. Se nem ao menos tivesse ido da primeira vez nada disso teria acontecido. Ele tinha um compromisso. Ele tinha que matar o irmão. Ele já tinha esquecido o que era gostar de alguém. Na verdade ele nunca tinha mesmo entendido isso.

Observou cuidadosamente a garota a sua frente,atordoado.

Hinata achou que fosse infartar. Nem todos os treinamentos do mundo tinha preparado ela para aquilo. Ela queria tentar parecer uma pessoa mais forte do que era. Mas agarrava a barra do casaco como agarra a própria vida. Conseguia imaginar quando elas iam sangrar. Queria entender Sasuke,mas mal conseguia levantar a cabeça pra encara-lo. Ele devia estar pensando coisas horríveis dela. Hinata precisava se defender.

- Hinata. – ele a chamou pela primeira vez em longos minutos. Ela tentou olhar pra ele. Sasuke estava com o mesmo semblante vazio de sempre. – Posso beijar você?

Era incrível como ele conseguia dizer aquelas coisas com tamanha frieza. Beirava o engraçado.

- Pode.

Sasuke poderia estar a caminho de uma jornada repleta de ódio. Seu coração podia já estar quase apodrecido,corroído por sentimentos ruins. Ele podia almejar se tornar o melhor dos melhores,tinha controle total sobre coisas inimagináveis,e seus olhos podiam enxergar além do visível. Mas ele nunca tinha beijado uma garota antes.

Então ele experimentou a sensação incrível de sentir alguém em seus braços,de sentir a pele quente do rosto de Hinata encostar na dele,as mãos delicadas procurar segurança nos ombros dele. A sensação de ter os lábios de alguém colados nos deles,num carinho estranho,leve e ao mesmo tempo exigente.

Hinata tinha guardado aquele beijo. Pra Naruto,é claro. Ela nunca achou que um outro alguém poderia lhe proporcionar momento melhor,que fosse entender sua inexperiência,ou que fosse gostar do seu beijo. Mas ela teve certeza,assim que o beijou,que nunca se arrependeria de ter beijado Sasuke. Aquilo era,de fato,diferente de tudo. Ela se esticou,tentando ficar na mesma altura que a dele,se apoiando nos ombros do rapaz. Ele entendeu o recado e a puxou num abraço forte.

É claro. Não foi apenas um beijo. Mas apenas o primeiro de muitos outros. Afinal de contas eles tinham o resto da madrugada inteira.

* * *

Sasuke e Hinata fizeram um acordo naquele dia. Pra dar certo,nada do que acontecia ali influenciaria a vida que eles tinham. Ele fez questão de salientar que em nenhum momento pretendia desistir dos seus objetivos. Hinata concordou,pois se não concordasse nunca mais veria o rapaz. Ela nunca perguntou sobre o objetivo dele,e sinceramente não tinha o interesse de saber,e mesmo quando soube,por outras vias,nunca se interessou em perguntar. O que ela tinha com Sasuke era bom porque estava alheio a tudo.

- Onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou,percebendo que estava indo por caminhos que não costumava freqüentar na vila.

- Não pretendo atacar você na escuridão. – respondeu. Seu tom era normal,mas Hinata sabia que era uma ironia,eles trocaram um olhar rápido. E ela sorriu. Passado o momento de descontração ele voltou a falar sério. – Não quero dar a chance de alguém me descobrir aqui. Com Naruto na vila,eu tenho que suprimir meu chackra ao máximo. Vamos a um lugar deserto.

Oras ela esperava o que? Uma surpresa? Uma mesa de jantar a luz de velas? Era muito pra se esperar de alguém como ele. No entanto,o que veio ao final do caminho não deixou de ser uma surpresa também. Ele soltou a mão dela quando parou. Hinata olhou admirada a entrada do antigo bairro Uchiha. Em toda uma vida,ela não se lembrava de ter estado naquele lugar antes.

Ela procurou olhar pra Sasuke,mas ele já estava andando a passos lentos pra dentro da escura propriedade. Por sorte a luz do luar garantia o mínimo de visualização na rua. Hinata percorreu em silêncio o caminho atrás dele,que parecia muito concentrado. Em determinado momento ele se virou e a encarou.

- Ninguém nunca vai pensar ter alguém aqui... – ele disse,deixando escapar um tom de amargura na voz. – já esqueceram esse lugar.

Hinata não sabia o que dizer.

- Nunca estive aqui antes. – Admitiu.

Eles caminharam pelas ruas fantasmagóricas do bairro. Sasuke parecia não precisar olhar o caminho pra saber onde estava indo. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele ainda se lembrava exatamente todas ruas.

- Sasuke...

Ele virou-se pra ela. Hinata se aproximou e deu a mão a ele.

- Está tudo bem?

Ele moveu minimamente os lábios,numa tentativa estranha de sorrir. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dela,afirmou com a cabeça e continuou,guiando ela pela mão.

Chegaram a uma casa tradicionalmente Japonesa. Lembrava a casa de Hinata. Era grande ,com um pequeno quintal de entrada e uma varanda espaçosa. A lua garantia uma iluminação precária e azulada,mas perfeitamente aceitável para os olhos acostumados a sempre encontrar Sasuke no escuro. Ele se sentou na varanda e ela o acompanhou. Então,Hinata deitou no piso de madeira da varanda,como costumava fazer em casa pra sentir a brisa da madrugada correr seu corpo.

- Costumo fazer isso em casa. – ela disse,quando Sasuke a observou curioso. – Vem.

E puxou bruscamente o rapaz pela manga do quimono. Claro,que ele só deitou porque quis. Hinata suspirou e eles ficaram olhando a lua e as estrelas. Ela desconfiava que aquela fosse a antiga casa dele,mas iria morrer com a dúvida. A maioria das vezes ela não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça dele.

- As vezes eu acabo dormindo na varanda ...já tentou?

Eles se encararam.

- Não.

- Tudo bem. – ela levantou um pouco apoiando o rosto na mão. – feche os olhos.

Sasuke continuou a encarando com a mesma expressão de nada de sempre. Ela era sempre tão tímida,era dificil acreditar que tinha tanta liberdade com ele. Será que era só com ele,ou ela tinha realmente vencido a timidez com o tempo?

- Porque?

- Só feche os olhos...por favor.

Ele suspirou levemente e fechou os olhos. Hinata sorriu,puxou um pouco de ar pra dar fôlego e começou a cantar,baixinho. A música era lenta,suave,como uma canção de ninar,e na voz dela parecia ainda mais doce do que poderia ser originalmente. E quando ela começou a cantar,Sasuke teve uma vontade imensa de rir,como a muito tempo não sentia.

- O que você esta fazendo?

- Hanabi cantava pra mim e eu sempre dormia... – ela disse suavemente.

- Quem é Hanabi?

- Minha irmã mais nova.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não sabia que você tinha uma irmã.

- É eu tenho...ela é uma menina muito responsável. – e sorriu por fim. – acho que mais responsável que eu.

- Sua irmã mais nova cantava pra você dormir?

Hinata sorriu,recordando a situação.

- Quando eu estava triste... Ela era tão pequena e cantava a letra errada. Era uma gracinha.

Era difícil imaginar Hinata como irmã mais velha. Era mais difícil ainda imaginar uma irmã mais nova que canta pra ninar uma irmã mais velha. Imaginou se a tal garota lembrava ela, se tinham o mesmo jeito.

- Feche os olhos... – ela repetiu. Sasuke não obedeceu, mas ela não reparou, porque ela mesma tinha deitado novamente e fechado os olhos. Ele olhou o céu, a ouvindo cantar ainda. Hinata o fazia se sentir tão bem. E aquilo era tão ruim. Ele se punia por se permitir estar ali. Fechou os olhos,concentrado. Ela terminou a canção e ficou algum tempo quieta. – Você está dormindo?

- Não. – respondeu, encarando ela. Hinata sorriu,corada com a proximidade dos rostos. Sasuke se aproximou e encostou de leve os lábios nos dela. Quando a garota correspondeu ao carinho, ele aprofundou o beijo, puxando a garota pra mais perto .

Ela adorava aquela confusão de lábios e abraços. Delineou o rosto do rapaz com os dedos e depois lhe afagou os cabelos, debruçando por cima dele. Conseguia sentir a respiração acelerada do rapaz em conjunto com a sua. Porém, tinha que admitir que do mesmo jeito que gostava também morria de medo, daquilo que quando começava parecia incontrolável. Tinha medo do quimono de Sasuke,que não precisava de mais do que um empurrão pra que ele ficasse de peito nu,tinha medo do caminho ousado que as mãos dele fazia no corpo dela,na trilha dos beijos dos dois. Tinha medo dos suspiros silenciosos .Mas acima de tudo ela tinha medo de querer demais aquilo tudo.

Por isso quando a mão dele deslizou por entre as suas pernas ela precisou deixar de beija-lo pra procurar ar. Ele continuou,beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Sa..Sasuke...espera. – ela disse,talvez mais afobada do que realmente era necessário.

Ele parou na mesma hora. Ergueu o rosto ofegante,olhos negros fixados nela. Hinata estava completamente preocupada com o quanto a sua voz tinha sido exigente,mas Sasuke interpretou o seu olhar de outro modo.

- Desculpa. – ele disse tirando os braços de volta dela e se levantando.

- Na..não é isso que você esta pensando. – ela se apressou pra resolver,ficando agora inteiramente vermelha. Muito,o máximo que ele tinha conseguido notar até agora. – Eu ...eu estava gostando. – e a voz dela saiu num fio. – Mas eu nunca tinha..ficado assim com um garoto.

Sasuke entendeu perfeitamente. Ele nunca tinha ficado daquele jeito com uma garota também. Tudo era maravilhosamente novo pra ele também,também temia desrespeitar Hinata. Nunca queria que ela se sentisse sendo usada por ele,pelo contrário,queria que ela soubesse que ele só se sentiria daquele modo com ela.

- Eu entendo.

Pra confirmar que ela realmente queria aquilo,ela se aproximou novamente, e lhe beijou. Coisa ousada pra ela. Tinha isso também. Hinata se sentia muito ousada perto dele.

- Eu tenho que ir Hinata... – ele disse depois de muito tempo,quando viu que o céu começava a dar sinais de que estava pra ficar daquele azul marinho típico de quando esta prestes a amanhecer.

Hinata olhou a volta e entendeu o porque. E sentiu-se rapidamente tomada pelo desanimo. Eles levantaram da varanda onde tinham ficado praticamente a noite inteira,e caminharam,dessa vez não tão calmamente assim. Sasuke a deixou numa rua próxima a onde ela morava.

- Você vai voltar ...não é? – ela perguntou,envergonhada.

Sasuke sinceramente não gostava de ter esse compromisso. Se ele voltasse ou não,isso não devia ser importante. Afinal de contas,ela gostava de outro,o que acontecia entre eles era apenas uma distração. Ou ao menos era isso que ele queria pensar.

- Talvez demore um pouco dessa vez. – ele esboçou um mínimo sorriso e deu um beijo leve nos lábios dela.

Não perguntou o porque,apesar da curiosidade. Ela acenou quando ele saltou e sumiu no fim de noite. Imaginou que alguma estava pra mudar.E talvez isso não fosse bom.

* * *

Hinata disfarçou melhor do que ninguém a surpresa ao ser avisada de uma missão conjunta com o time de Naruto pra buscar Sasuke. Era muito para o seu coração.

Mesmo que o rapaz tivesse voltado à vila, eles não tinham muito tempo para se falarem, e foi difícil pra ela entender que nada mais seria como a época da academia. Ela já devia ter entendido que tudo era diferente agora. Tanto ela, quanto Sasuke,quanto Naruto. Ao mesmo tempo, coisas sempre pareciam permanecer iguais. Ela podia citar claramente o exemplo do que ela sentia por Naruto.

Todo o turbilhão de sentimento que envolvia os encontros dela com Sasuke não eram o suficiente para apagar de vez o rapaz do seu coração. Ela não podia conter o desejo de que ele fosse dela. Aquilo confundia e estava corroendo ela aos poucos. Mas na época em que eles estavam vivendo Hinata não tinha tempo pra pensar e colocar sentimentos numa balança. Era aceitar a missão ou aceitar a missão.

Chegava a ser engraçado. Como se existisse duas pessoas dentro dela. Ela se empenhava para encontrar Sasuke e traze-lo de volta ,e em paralelo,a qualquer menção de que o rapaz estava perto ela já sentia um medo enorme de encontra-lo numa situação desfavorável,de ter que escolher entre os dois. E acima de tudo,de ver o Sasuke que ele não era com ela. Ela não chegava a claramente torcer contra,porque jamais trairia Naruto,mas se sentia aliviada quando não achavam o rapaz.

Trair Naruto...eles não tinham absolutamente nada. O amor era uma via de única mão. Mas ela se sentia traindo ele a cada encontro... cada vez que ela encontrava Sasuke. O que ela queria dar a Naruto ela dava pra ele. E via a dor dele sem poder fazer nada. Omitir também não era uma espécie de traição?

Um dia,quando o encontrou muito desanimado,ela pensou em contar... Chegou a tirar toda a confiança que tinha dentro dela pra falar com ele. Mas desistiu. Não podia trair Sasuke também. E aquela seria a maior traição de todas. O mundo ficaria melhor sem saber.

Assim ela foi violentamente atingida pela notícia de que Sasuke tinha derrotado Itachi,naquele encontro com Madara. Ela ouviu assustada quando aquele ser estranho apareceu do nada,saindo do caule da árvore e noticiou que Itachi estava morto e que Sasuke estava se enfraquecendo rápido. Ela agüentou calada a preocupação. Mas sofreu durante todos os dias que se seguiram. Eles não encontraram o rapaz. E mais nenhuma noticia sobre ele foi vinculada.

Sentia saudades dele.

* * *

- huuuum essa deve ser muito boa.. – Suigetsu disse,entre risadas abafadas quando Sasuke passou por eles e avisou que sairia e voltaria dentro de alguns dias. Karin acompanhou o rapaz com o olhar e depois se voltou pra Suigetsu (que ainda ria) com uma expressão de puro desagrado.

- Do que você esta rindo? – ela retrucou,chegando perto dele assim que Sasuke saiu.

- Não quero falar Karin – disse entre risadas. – me deixe em paz.

Karin pegou ele pelo colarinho e Suigetsu riu ainda mais.

- DO QUE VOCÊ ESTA RINDO!

- Aff...tudo bem. Você não acha estranho essa saída misteriosa do Sasuke?

Claro que ela achava estranha.

- E daí?

- Você nunca percebeu mesmo né?O Sasuke saiu daqui pra se encontrar com uma mulher!

- Não seja estúpido! Você esta falando besteira.

- Pois eu tenho certeza. Já não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso. Volta e meia ele fazia o mesmo no esconderijo do Orochimaru. – ele tomou um gole de água,aproveitando muito aquilo. Karin estava revoltada. Dava pra ver a raiva brotando dela. No entanto ela não ia bater nele se quisesse saber o resto da história. – só que eu não imaginei que ia durar até hoje. Quer dizer...mesmo depois de tudo isso ... Ela deve ser muito boa ... – ele disse olhando pra ela sorridente. – pra prender o Sasuke assim não?

Karin lhe deu um soco forte e Suigetsu riu enquanto seu rosto derretido voltava ao normal. Ela atravessou a sala a passadas largas e parou perto de uma janela. Seria mesmo possível? Sasuke? Com uma garota? Mas quem seria? Onde essa garota estava?

* * *

Sasuke não tinha coragem nem de respirar o ar a sua volta. Tudo ali lhe lembrava a dor latente pela morte de Itachi. Ele fechou os olhos,sentia tanto ódio dentro dele. Sentia tanta raiva daquela vila que poderia começar a destruí-la agora. Nunca pensou que seus sentimentos por Konoha mudariam tanto.

Mas ele tinha que ver Hinata mais uma vez. Eles acreditava que todas as pessoas carregavam a culpa por terem suas vidas em paz as custas do sofrimento de Itachi,ele sentia ódio de todas as vidas felizes que lá existiam. Mas não conseguia odiar Hinata,tudo era diferente com ela. E,embora ele estivesse decidido a não visita-la de novo,ele precisava fazer isso. Uma ultima vez.

Tentando ficar por lá o mínimo possível,ele saltou pelos telhados até pousar displicente dentro do quarto dela. A janela ficava sempre aberta,não importa o frio que estivesse fazendo. Naquele dia estava bastante frio e ela estava encolhida debaixo de uma coberta.

Sentiu assim que Sasuke chegou. Levantou ,sorrindo nervosa. Tinha estado tão preocupada com ele ,quase não dormia. Queria ter certeza de que ele estava bem,e porque não,imaginava que ele pudesse voltar agora que tinha cumprido a sua vingança. Ela estava tão feliz por ele estar ali. Mas,logo que encarou ele,soube.

Alguma coisa não estava bem.

- Eu estava preocupada com você... – disse,chegando perto e tentando enxergar o rosto dele na penumbra.

Ele não respondeu,e limitou a puxa-la para um abraço. Confusa,ela retribuiu o abraço com a mesma firmeza com que ele enlaçou a sua cintura. Sasuke enterrou o rosto na curva entre o pescoço e os ombros dela e deixou que o pesar fluir de dentro dele,sem que pudesse controlar. Era tanta coisa que ele tinha que aguentar. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas quando sentiu uma gota encostar na sua blusa. Não acreditou por alguns segundos. Lágrimas?

- Ah Sasuke... – ela disse,apertando mais o rapaz contra si,ficando na ponta do pé pra abriga-lo melhor no seu abraço. Não se importava. Ficaria o tempo necessário se ele precisasse dela.

Algum tempo depois ele afrouxou o abraço,ao sentir que tinha o rosto suficientemente seco pra olhar nos olhos de Hinata de novo. Tinha seu orgulho,e agora ele estava completamente destruído. Se afastou dela,procurando um canto escuro onde a garota não pudesse ver seu rosto molhado. Quando se sentiu mais firme ,voltou-se pra moça de novo. Ela tinha a preocupação estampada no olhar. Ele lhe deu um beijo leve,sentiu que aquele seria o último. Ela o odiaria depois .

- Vem... – falou,dando a mão maternalmente a ele. Precisavam de um lugar quieto para conversar e ela conseguia imaginar onde.

Atravessaram o distrito até uma densa concentração de árvores diferentes das encontradas no caminho. Eram baixas com copas cheias ,galhos retorcidos e espalhados que encostavam nas outras árvores e davam a impressão,pra quem via de longe,que se tratava de uma árvore enorme só.Era praticamente impossível enxergar entre. Hinata guiou Sasuke por entre elas até uma clareira no meio,que continha uma confortável casa de treino. Apesar de impressionado com a casa no meio das árvores,ele não sentia vontade de falar nada. Quando finalmente falasse,seriam palavras horriveis e ele queria, só um pouco,sentar ao lado dela como ele estava agora,sentir as mãos enlaçadas. Era pra elas que ele estava olhando quando Hinata,preocupada se sentiu na obrigação de pressiona-lo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Acredito que você saiba o que aconteceu...vocês de Konoha estão sempre bem informados de tudo. – ele disse,num tom que misturava ironia e raiva.

Ela se lembrou nitidamente de Zetsu saindo daquele tronco e comunicando a Madara.

- Você conseguiu...não era isso que queria?Matar o ... – ela não continuou.

Sasuke olhou de relance pra ela,seus olhos negros mais escuros que nunca e carregados da mais profunda tristeza. Voltou a olhar para o chão,sentindo que alguma coisa dentro dele tinha dado um nó,ou saído do lugar. Era uma dor profunda,constante,intensa. Como um osso deslocado,como uma kunai enterrada nele. Ele fechou a mão com força,com toda força que tinha.

- Eu fiquei preocupada... muito preocupada...

- Eu estou bem. Você deveria se preocupar mais com você a partir de agora.

Terminar aquilo era infinitamente mais difícil. Hinata pressentiu o pior depois daquela frase. O que estava acontecendo? O que era aquela mudança, perceptível até no chakra dele... o que tinha acontecido? Não era isso que ele queria? Porque as coisas não podiam ficar bem agora?

- O. o que você quer dizer com isso?

Era a deixa que Sasuke esperava. Ele tinha ansiado por essa pergunta, e temia que ela não fizesse. Levantou-se, caminhou um pouco, descrevendo um desenho sem forma e por fim parou de frente a ela,mantendo uma distância necessária pra que ele conseguisse sair dali com o mínimo de sua sanidade.

- Hinata na próxima vez que eu pisar nessa vila... Vai ser pra destruí-la.

Os olhos perolados da moça se arregalaram. Depois ela franziu as delicadas sobrancelhas,sem entender. Se levantou,crente que tinha entendido errado. Depois com um sorriso nervoso ela disse...

- Do que você esta falando? – seu sorriso se desfez quando olhou a expressão vazia dele. - Isso não pode ser sério.

- Nunca foi tão sério. Konoha é culpada por tudo que aconteceu ao meu clã. Eu vou concluir a minha vingança e vou destruí-la. – ele falou,já se acostumando com a frieza das próprias palavras. Não era mais tão difícil quando ele se acostumava. Era menos ainda quando ele pensava no que Itachi teve que fazer.

- Você enlouqueceu? Porque? O que a vila tem a ver quem destruiu seu clã foi ... – geralmente ela tomava muito cuidado em falar sobre a família dele,sobre a vingança que Sasuke vinha tramando. Embora ele tivesse conhecimento que Hinata sabia,ou melhor,que cada ninja da vila sabia que ele buscava matar o irmão.

- Meu irmão destruiu meu clã. – ele afirmou, elevando a voz por cima da dela.

- E você se vingou,não era isso que queria? - ela elevou a voz também,tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Sentindo o corpo molenga como se a qualquer momento fosse desmaiar. Isso a irritava porque Sasuke não manifestava um sinal se quer de que aquilo estivesse sendo difícil pra ele.

- Era. Mas você não sabe de nada...Itachi... – ele perdeu a voz, parecendo abalado pela primeira vez. – seguiu ordens. Ordens dada por Konoha. Portanto a minha vingança contra ela começa agora.

- Que ordens?Do que diabos você esta falando?

- Eu não pretendo destruir a sua ilusão com Konoha,Hinata. – ele debochou. - Só vim avisar. Tenho esperança que você consiga se salvar.

Alguma coisa desabou dentro de Hinata. Sentia a raiva borbulhar seus pensamentos.

- O que eu vou fazer com esse aviso? – ela gritou. Hinata nunca gritava de verdade. Ela estava vermelha e furiosa,e extremamente magoada. Como da primeira vez que eles se beijaram. É ...a lembrança era nítida na mente dele. – Você espera que eu fuja!

Sasuke franziu de leve a sobrancelha,por um instante achou que fosse chorar de novo.

- Você falou exatamente como o Naruto agora. – ele disse, carregado de ironia. Não pretendia ser irônico,na verdade,aquilo tinha incomodado bastante internamente. Qualquer pensamento que ligasse eles dois sempre o incomodavam. Mas sua voz saiu cheia de veneno ao invés de retratar a tristeza. Devia ser hábito. – vocês são feitos um para o outro.

Hinata chorou. Ela tinha segurado com força o choro até agora. Estava decepcionada, furiosa,confusa e sentindo agora que ele estava debochando dela.

- O que eu fiz pra você Sasuke? Porque você esta sendo assim? Porque esta debochando de mim?

- Você não me fez nada contra mim. – Sasuke falou com tanta educação que lembrava um robô. Hinata sentiu pena dele. Por ele ter esquecido seu coração. E teve mais pena dela. Por ter dado seu coração a ele de um jeito que,embora ele não acreditasse,não tinha mais volta. - Eu sempre fui assim. Você quem nunca reparou.

- Não...você se tornou assim. Olhando agora eu mal consigo te reconhecer... agora pouco você parecia outra pessoa...

- Não vim discutir isso. Vim avisar...porque não quero ter que te enfrentar. Gosto de você.

Aquelas palavras ...as que mais machucavam. Ela não achou que fosse escuta-las de novo numa situação como aquela. Quando ela piscou decidida,muitas lágrimas rolaram de uma vez só dos olhos dela.

- Se invadir a aldeia eu vou enfrentar você.

- Se você se colocar no meu caminho... eu vou te matar.

Ele rapidamente esfregou o olhos negros,impedindo qualquer menção da lágrima que ele sabia que ia surgir. Hinata olhava pra ele,mas aparentemente não o enxergava ali. Ele não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo com ela. Mas preferiu ir embora antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa. Virou as costas e procurou o melhor caminho pra sair daquele emaranhado de arvores. Seus olhos em profunda ardência. Ele não ia chorar. Não por uma mulher que nem ao menos o amava de verdade.

Hinata não soube quanto tempo ficou ali,quando pareceu que sua consciência tinha voltado pra dentro dela ,Sasuke não estava mais lá e dentro dela não havia nada além de decepção e desespero. E estava uma noite tão bonita. Poderia ter sido tudo tão diferente.

* * *

._.

Então...quando eu pensei nessa história,eu já imaginava um dramalhão sem fronteiras. Então...não me odeiem. Eles ainda vão ter alguns muitos momentos de carinho, mas eu vou tentar de tudo pra não tornar a Hinata mas uma mulher apaixonada que o Sasuke tenta matar,e que continua amando ele mesmo assim. Claro,quem escolhe amar o Sasuke escolhe o caminho do sofrimento e tem que saber perdoar,porque ,convenhamos ele faz merda atrás de merda. Só que a Hinata coitada,ela não ama só o "Saske"... a coisa complica pra ela e no próximo capítulo ela deve chorar bastante KKKKK . Acredito que o próximo capitulo seja o final,talvez eu estenda por mais não vai passar disso não.

Sobre a música.Não sei de onde eu tirei isso...mas achei fofo. Pensei em muitas para o cargo,queria uma música japonesa hit antiga,mas acabou que a escolhida foi Honey da Ai Otsuka ... alias..muitas musicas dela se encaixam perfeitamente com a situaçã pensei em _Reinai Shashin_, _neko ni fuusen_, _daisuki dayo_ ...todas delas e que são ultra fofas e eu acho que combinaria com a voz da Hinata. O engraçado sobre a que eu escolhi como oficial (cada um imagina como quer xD ) é que Honey fala sobre um cachorro! Não deixa de ser fofa. Bom espero que não tenham odiado!Agradeço por todos os reviews! Eu não vou responder aqui porque vai ficar enorme e o capitulo já é enorme...vou mandar por pm,mas colocarei os nomes das pessoas como forma de gratidão eterna! Obrigada a :

**HWinchester **

**Srta Truglia **

**Kanon Futami **

**lah15 **

**TsukiYume**

**Review inspira...muito mesmo!**

Agradeço também as meninas que me favoritaram!Me sinto muito...orgulhosa. Ae fico com vontade de rolar no chão.A todos que clicaram também! Boa noite e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. O que resta do meu coração

**Disclaimer : Naruto e seus personagens não me pra fazer esse episódio eu peguei emprestado o super poder do Kishimoto...o poder da apelação.**

**Sazonal**

**Cap 3**

**O que resta do meu coração**

**.**

_Stray! (desgarrado)  
No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose (Sem arrependimentos,porque não tenho nada a perder)  
Ever stray! (sempre desgarrado)  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose ( Então eu vou viver minha vida como eu escolher)  
Until I fall.. (até eu cair)_

**_OOO_**

O que resta do seu coração,Sasuke? Hinata perguntou e ele respondeu,sem pestanejar. Nada. E acordou em seguida. Eram sonhos do tipo quase todo dia. Quando não era Hinata,era Itachi. Não entendia. Porque não conseguia tira-la da sua cabeça?

Levantou-se,e chegou a uma sacada próxima e silenciosa. Chovia lá fora,como se o lugar onde ele estava já não fosse triste o bastante. A frase ainda ecoando em sua cabeça...como se ainda estivesse sonhando.

O que resta do seu coração?

Restava ódio. Muito ódio. Estava encravado em cada célula do seu corpo, como se fizesse parte do seu dna,elas vibravam apenas com a menção da palavra. Chegava profundo em sua alma...se é que ele ainda tinha uma. Tudo que restava nele era ódio,rancor...tristeza..pesar. Então porque ele ainda sonhava com ela? Porque sentia falta da paz que ela lhe trazia? Será que ainda restava algo no seu coração?

Amor?

Ele suspirou, sentindo falta dela. Não importava. Mesmo que ele soubesse que gostava da garota, não tinha mais volta pra ele. A decisão havia sido tomada. Nem todo o amor dela poderia conter seu ódio. A paz que ela lhe trazia não era suficiente pra que ele esquecesse a paz que foi tirada da sua família,a paz que Itachi nunca teve em vida.

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

Os dias seguintes poderiam ser facilmente classificados como os piores da vida de Hinata. Ela se encontrava entre uma espada e outra espada,não havia escapatória pra ela. Ela sofria a angústia de não poder contar a ninguém sobre a iminente invasão,e ao mesmo tempo não ter certeza dessa.

Sasuke teria coragem? Ela tinha certeza que sim. Enxergou aquilo nos olhos deles. Viu a raiva nos olhos negros dele como um fantasma,como uma sombra que o perseguia.

Mas não podia contar. Se aquela informação saísse da sua boca, ela teria também que contar como a descobriu. Teria que explicar seu envolvimento com Sasuke...que era um desertor. Ela seria uma traidora também. Tinha ocultado uma verdade que não poderia ser ocultada dos seus superiores. Sua família nunca mais a olharia nos olhos. Tudo isso não era nem de longe o que mais assustava. Ela tremia só de pensar em Naruto. Em como ele ficaria se soubesse que esse tempo todo ela esteve com Sasuke,e não fez nada pra que ele voltasse,não contou a ele. Seria desesperador. Ela não podia contar.

Mas ela mesma não conseguia olhar pra os olhos de mais ninguém. Estaria privando muitas vidas de serem salvas por conta do egoísmo dela. Do medo dela.

- Pai? – Hinata bateu na madeira da porta, abrindo uma fresta. – po...posso entrar?

- Entre Hinata.

Ela entrou e sentou-se de frente para o seu pai,que lia um livro.

- Diga.

- Pai...o senhor não fica preocupado?

- Preocupado com o que? – ele perguntou, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro. Internamente ela se alegrou com isso. Notaria o medo nos olhos dela se a encarasse.

- Com as movimentações... Você sabe... Da Akatsuki. Você não teme por outra invasão?

Hiashi tirou os olhos do livro e analisou a filha. Nesse momento ela tentou parecer o mais confiante possível.

- Se houver outra invasão, Hinata,estaremos preparados.

Ela concordou com a cabeça,tomando a resposta do pai como mantra. Se preparou para sair da sala e deixar o pai continuar a leitura quando Hiashi a chamou.

- Hanabi e eu vamos viajar. Na minha ausência Kou ficará responsável pela sua proteção. E você ficará responsável pela casa. Tudo bem?

Ela concordou,em parte aliviada. Se acontecesse alguma coisa,ao menos o pai e a irmã não estariam aqui. Mas ainda havia muitas pessoas que ela deveria alertar. E que não podia.

**.**

**.**

- Hinata-chan!Quanto tempo!

Hinata tentou sorrir,mas estava sendo difícil naqueles dias. Kurenai convidou a moça a entrar e a se acomodar no sofá. Depois sentou-se ao lado dela esperando as novidades. Hinata sabia que não podia estar ali. Mas Kurenai estava grávida. Ela precisava ser alertada.

- Como vai o bebê Kurenai –sensei?

- Muito bem,obrigada.

- Eu não vejo a hora de olhar no rostinho dele. Ou dela. – Ela sorriu sem graça novamente. Seus olhos marejaram com violência e ela teve que respirar fundo pra segurar o choro.

- Está tudo bem?

Hinata confirmou, tentou melhorar a postura cansada, mas Kurenai pareceu não acreditar muito. Conhecia a aluna, afinal.

- Então,me conte as novidades...

- Não há nenhuma... Quase não temos missões já que estamos sem a senhora. Sentimos sua falta. Quer dizer... Tivemos aquela missão com o time sete...

- Entendo...então...se está tudo bem porque esse rostinho choroso?

- Na... Nada. Eu estou cansada... – ela ficou olhando o vasinho de planta a sua frente. Não conseguiria enganar a sensei. – tem coisas que às vezes você não pode contar a ninguém.

Ela desabafou, tão baixinho que parecia ser mais pra si mesma do que para Kurenai. A sensei teve que inclinar a cabeça pra tentar escutar.

- Eu entendo...

- Eu só estou preocupada. Talvez impressionada. – ela fingiu um sorriso, dessa vez saiu melhor do que os outros. – Kurenai-sensei ,mesmo afastada eu acredito que você saiba...de tudo que esta acontecendo...

- Shikamaru procura sempre me manter informada...

- Então... É isso. Eu fico preocupada com você e com o bebê. Eu gostaria de estar aqui e proteger todo mundo caso algo acontecesse... Essa incerteza me mata.

- Hinata querida. – ela tomou as mãos da aluna na dela. – Eu tenho fé que existem ninjas maravilhosos como você, que não vão deixar que nada aconteça comigo. Aliás, eu já tenho proteção demais. Pode ter certeza.

Não... Ela não tinha. Hinata pensou. Mas o que mais poderia dizer? Sorriu ternamente. Tentou também fazer das palavras dela um mantra,assim como fez com as palavras do pai. Talvez se ela acreditasse muito não aconteceria.

Mas aconteceu.

A invasão aconteceu. E por um segundo antes de agir, ela se pegou procurando por Sasuke. Ela achou que (com certeza) as pessoas que a acompanhavam tomaram as suas lágrimas por medo. Não que ela não estivesse com medo. Numa batalha ter medo é um instinto de sobrevivência. Mas não era o caso. Mas ela chorou, ainda que correndo e lutando, por não acreditar que Sasuke estava fazendo aquilo de verdade.

E ao contrário de tudo que ela pensava. Não era ele o responsável por aquela invasão. Que provavelmente mudaria o rumo de sua vida.

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

A noticia soou de diversas formas no ouvido de Sasuke. Quando Madara lhe interceptou, foram muitas reviravoltas em pouco tempo. Sasuke já estava ficando cansado delas. Primeiro que eles não tinham pegado de fato o Hachibi. Mas isso era o de menos,pra falar a verdade ele não ligava pra aquilo. Os planos de Madara estavam a parte da a sua vingança. Não simpatizava com ele. E desconfiava demais do que ele escondia. Do poder que ele escondia. As vezes,lembrava das palavras de Itachi sobre ele não ser um reflexo do que era antes. Se aquele era o reflexo... ele não conseguia imaginar o quão grande Madara tinha sido.

As notícias de Konoha sim,foram certeiras. _"Konoha foi destruída por um subordinado". _E não era só isso...Naruto tinha derrotado Pain,pra surpresa de todos. Naruto...ele não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha chegado a esse nível. Era cheio de surpresas mesmo. Com Konoha destruída,ele precisava tomar uma decisão rápida sobre o que fazer.

- Danzou é o novo Hokage. Ele esta indo para a reunião entre todos os Kages agora.

Era perfeito. Encontrariam Danzou na reunião dos Kages. Seria menos um. Se Konoha foi destruída,ótimo, a vingança continua.

Mas algo. Escondido a sete chaves dentro dele,o impedia de deixar Konoha destruída pra trás. Algo que, anos atrás teria tudo a ver com o sentimento que ele tinha pela vila, mas que hoje só tinha a ver com Hinata. Com sua incapacidade de esquecer a garota. Quando Madara os deixou, Sasuke tomou uma decisão.

- Vão na frente. – ele disse,parando subitamente. – Me esperem e não façam nada até eu chegar.

Karin e Suigetsu trocaram um olhar. Juugo olhou para os dois tentando ficar a par da situação.

- Aonde você vai? - Juugo perguntou.

- Pensei que você queria matar o velho novo Hokage. – Suigetsu completou.

- Eu vou matar Danzou. – ele afirmou. – Mas preciso ver Konoha destruída antes.

Karin amarrou a cara. Suigetsu sorriu de leve, tentando esconder sua vontade de rir.

- Pra que? - foi a vez de Karin indagar,olhando aborrecida pra Suigetsu. Ele só podia estar fazendo de propósito.

- Era o que eu queria. Se não pude destruí-la,quero pelo menos ver o estrago.

- Porque não vamos todos juntos?

- Eu não quero arrumar confusão e atrasar a missão. Vão na frente e me esperem.

- Sempre dando ordens. – Suigetsu resmungou. – Vamos logo Karin...e você vê se não demora...

Sasuke saltou e logo sumiu entre as árvores. Karin ainda ficou algum tempo olhando o nada.

- Anda logo Karin.

- Não me dê ordens Suigetsu! – ela gritou. Mas foi atrás dele mesmo assim. – você acha que ele foi mesmo pra Konoha?

- Acho. – ele disse, sacudindo os ombros. – mas não acho que foi pra ver como ela ficou destruída...

Karin olhou irritada para Suigetsu e depois olhou pra trás,pra onde Sasuke não estava mais.

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

Ele reconheceu o enorme portão. Estava pendurado por uma única trinca,e cairia com a brisa mais fraca. Os muros em volta da vila,tudo estava parcialmente,senão todo destruído. Olhando de cima dele como ele fazia agora não havia mais nada. Nenhum prédio tinha ficado de pé. Não havia mais vila.

Sasuke sorriu.

Sem guardas era ainda mais fácil entrar e sair. Olhou as poucas luzes lá embaixo, focos sobreviventes. Tendas, barracas de madeira improvisadas. Ainda tinha sobrado gente,ele pensou. Continuou contornando os escombros,tentando imaginar como localizar Hinata. Não tinha mais idéia de onde ficava o distrito Hyuuga,assim como também tinha sumido do mapa o próprio distrito Uchiha. Ignorou...era apenas um reduto de lembranças mesmo.

Ela sobreviveu... Claro que sobreviveria. Pensou, quando a idéia ruim lhe surgiu na cabeça. Talvez não houvesse nem necessidade de ter certeza disso. Ele tinha outros assuntos a tratar. Hinata deveria ser passado agora.

**.**

**.**

Nas altas da madrugada, estava tudo tão calmo que Hinata achou que era a única acordada em quilômetros. Talvez a tristeza deixe as pessoas caladas,ou com mais sono. E ela era a única insone ali ,sentada na porta da sua tenda,na total escuridão ,com um copo de chá que foi quente,horas atrás.

Hinata simplesmente não conseguia sossegar. Estaria paranóica? Ela fazia uma busca com o byakugan de hora em hora por pura falta do que fazer. Ou na esperança de ver alguém. De ver Sasuke. Ela não queria admitir,mas ainda estava com medo dele aparecer do nada.

Inspirou com força e soltou. Forçou-se a beber o chá mesmo frio e levantou. Seria a ultima vez que ela faria isso,depois iria dormir. Ainda sentia seu corpo dolorido,como se tivesse levado uma surra. E de fato...foi isso o que aconteceu. Não queria pensar no que tinha acontecido na luta com o Pain agora. Deixaria pra pensar nisso um dia em que não fosse morrer de vergonha de tudo que disse. Ativou a linhagem sanguínea e caçou alguma coisa. Seu coração entornou quando ela encontrou.

Cobriu a boca com as mãos pra abafar um grito que ela sabia,não sairia de qualquer jeito. Ela podia não ter certeza se era ele. Mas tudo dentro dela lhe dizia o contrário. Ela se apressou a correr atrás dele. Ainda que seu corpo estivesse dolorido,ela tinha que encontrar Sasuke.

Sasuke já tinha perambulado perdido por muito tempo. Era inútil. Não achava Hinata. Com a certeza de que ela estava viva,ele resolveu que não podia mais de maneira alguma continuar atrasando seus objetivos. Ia embora. E a história deles acabavam ali. Pelo menos foi o que ele pensou ...

- Sasuke! – ele se virou ao escutar a voz ofegante dela. Por trás da aparente tranqüilidade dele,seu coração acelerou como nunca. Era das poucas vezes que ele conseguia notar que ainda tinha um. Hinata apoiou as mãos nos joelhos,descansando,e depois se ergueu pra encara-lo.

Vê-la o fazia se sentir completamente aliviado.

- O que quer? – ela indagou,corada pela corrida. Não houve sorrisos dessa vez,e ela não se aproximou como costumava fazer. Não queria chegar perto,ainda que no seu âmago tivesse desejado que ele viesse. No fundo ela culpava Sasuke pela invasão. Não tinha sido ele,mas ela precisava de um motivo lógico para deixa-lo pra trás.

Suas palavras saíram ásperas. Sasuke franziu de leve a sobrancelha,mantendo a distância. Hinata estava tão amarga. Isso era tão diferente pra ela.

Ele queria que todos sentisse a mesma coisa que ele,era um fato. Mas ela não. Queria preservar a candura dela,queria preservar todos os aspectos que a faziam feliz. Ele se sentiria eternamente culpado se fosse o causador de uma mudança. O silêncio dele sempre a irritava.

- Você veio ver o estrago não foi?

Sasuke procurou os olhos dela,brilhantes,umedecido de lágrimas. Era isso que ela queria escutar,um sim. Talvez Hinata estivesse procurando se decepcionar por completo com ele. Ele fez um leve aceno positivo com a cabeça,e viu as mãos dela se apertarem de um sentimento contido. Raiva?Decepção? Ele não sabia.

- Imagino que você tenha gostado do que esta vendo e ...

Sasuke suspirou. Não dava.

- Hinata. – ele interrompeu. – Vim ver se você estava bem.

Ela se calou. A expressão suavizou,tomando um leve ar de surpresa. Ela tinha sido desarmada.

- Mentira... – disse,mais como auto afirmação do que por não acreditar de fato.

- Não me importo se se você considera verdade ou não. Talvez seja até melhor você não acreditar mesmo. – ele disse,apoiando as mãos dentro do quimono e dando as costas a ela,se preparando para partir. Olhou de leve pra trás. – Me odiando vai ser bem mais fácil...

Hinata fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sasuke era tão menino as vezes,não era possível que ele só tivesse amadurecido pra vingança. Será que ele não entendia mesmo? Será que ele acreditava naquilo ou falava apenas para atingi-la?

- Odiar você não é uma solução pra mim. – Sasuke se voltou pra ela de novo,desistindo de ir embora. Ela se aproximou,lentamente. – Porque as vezes eu já odeio tanto...mas mesmo assim. Mesmo com tudo isso,eu estou incrivelmente feliz por não ter sido você o causador de tudo .

- Só vieram antes de mim... – ele disse,tentando anular as esperanças dela. Embora agora,pensando melhor,talvez tivesse sido sorte mesmo. Ele não saberia o que fazer,o que sentir,se tivesse que machucar Hinata. Só a idéia lhe dava um arrepio.

- Eu sei. – ela lançou um sorriso triste – eu gostaria de imaginar que você desistiu. Sasuke...ainda da tempo. Volta,por favor.

Ela se aproximou mais um pouco dele,como se tentasse chegar em um animal assustado. Temia que entrar nesse assunto faria com que Sasuke saltasse pra longe. E que ela nunca mais o visse.

- Eu não vou voltar. Vou terminar minha vingança – ele foi categórico.

- Isso nunca vai terminar. Você tem que desistir.

Sasuke olhou para o lado,procurando fuga dos olhos dela.

- Você ainda ama o Naruto,não?

Hinata estremeceu com o assunto. Eles nunca falavam disso e ela imaginou que ele tivesse ficado sabendo. Não que ela tivesse se arrependido de confessar que amava Naruto,era também verdade. Mas quando ela estava com Sasuke,ela estava com ele. Não pensava em Naruto. Não queria que ele se sentisse traído porque...era tudo tão mais complexo...

- Porque está falando disso agora?

- Você gosta de mim,mas gosta dele também. – ele disse,com uma frieza e tranqüilidade que fez com que Hinata pensasse que ele nunca tinha acreditado de verdade nos sentimentos dela. – Se você tivesse que escolher...quem escolheria?

Eles agora estavam perto o suficiente para que no esticar de um braço pudessem se tocar. Sasuke pode ver a confusão no rosto lindo dela.

- Eu não posso escolher. Vocês dois são muito importantes pra mim.

- Então. É a mesma coisa comigo. Não posso escolher entre você e a minha vingança.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça. Não era justo. Não era igual. No caso dela era amor. Ela não podia escolher entre duas pessoas que amava. Mas pra Sasuke era ódio. Ele não tinha o direito de comparar as duas situações, ainda que sim, elas fossem parecidas de algum modo. Sasuke imaginou quanta tristeza estava proporcionando a ela. Se ele pudesse evitar...se ele nunca tivesse conhecido Hinata.

Arrependido de existir na vida dela,ele fez um carinho nos cabelos dela,contornou com os dedos a lateral do seu rosto. Quando chegou ao queixo,ele o ergueu um pouquinho,abaixando a cabeça pra que eles se olhassem.

Ele estava tão triste quanto ela. Era claro. Visivel nos olhos agora novamente negros dele. Ele tinha desativado o Sharingan,ativado desde que ele tinha chegado a vila. Hinata não gostava daquele brilho vermelho,e ficou aliviada por poder olhar nos olhos dele de verdade.

- Você se machuchou? – ele perguntou aleatóriamente. Não importava,sua voz era suave,como nos velhos tempos.

- Um pouco. Acho que existem dores piores ...se fosse você por exemplo...seria uma dor muito pior.

Acho que eu nunca conseguiria machucar você de verdade,Hinata. Foi o pensamento que lhe veio a cabeça,embora nunca tenha se tornado palavras.

Ele enlaçou a mão nas delas.

- Deveria ter sido um jogo...desde o começo. – ele afirmou,olhando para as mãos deles dois juntas. – você sempre gostou dele...

É. Talvez devesse mesmo ter sido um jogo. Mas nunca tinha sido um jogo pra ela .

- Foi só um jogo pra você? Foi?

- Não.

Ela sorriu. Pelo menos isso. Queria que Sasuke pudesse sorrir de volta pra ela também. Mas ela sabia, e ele também. Aquele era provavelmente o fim. Ela lembrou-se da primeira vez que tinham se encontrado. De todos os rumos que ela pensou que essa história tomaria,ela nunca imaginou que seria esse.

Quando encontrou Hinata pela primeira vez,ele não imaginava que fosse durar tanto. Um relacionamento...eles tinham um? Não tinham? Ele não sabia definir. De qualquer forma,ele não tinha nada de valor a oferecer. O amor como ela queria,não podia. Não podia dar alegria,nem um futuro. Mas ele queria abraça-la agora. Podia oferecer isso. E o fez.

E era tudo como antes. Hinata afundou o rosto no quimono do rapaz,retribuindo o abraço. Sasuke fechou os olhos e apertou ainda mais o abraço. E apesar do jeito cada vez mais gelado e distante,o abraço dele era sempre quente. Era involuntário sentir saudade de quando eles podiam ficar assim sem o peso da situação lá fora,pois trilhavam caminhos paralelos.

Ela passou algum tempo ouvindo atentamente o ritmo descompassado do coração dele. Ela mexia com ele. Fazia o coração dele bater mais rápido. Sorriu de leve. Quando levantou o rosto,ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou.

E esse beijo foi diferente dos outros. Geralmente Sasuke tinha um beijo exigente, orgulhoso. Ele quem tinha de beijá-la e não o contrário. Demorou pra que ele entendesse que beijo não tem nada a ver com campos de batalha.

Ela aprofundou o beijo. Lento, doce,mais apaixonado. As mãos que geralmente percorriam o corpo dela com ansiedade adolescente,hoje estavam concentradas em memorizar cada parte que mais amava nela. Enlaçou sua cintura,acariciou seu rosto...seus cabelos. Hinata telepaticamente buscava a mesma coisa. Colocou as mãos por dentro do quimono do rapaz,numa parte da cintura onde ele não admitia,mas sentia cócegas. Alisou suas costas largas,beijou seu pescoço,onde ele tinha aquele curioso selo,como uma tatuagem. Ele tinha desaparecido agora sem que ela nem tivesse a oportunidade de saber o que era. Tanta coisa que ela não sabia sobre ele.

Quando o beijo terminou ele continuaram abraçados,em silêncio.

- Eu preciso ir. – disse,mas sem solta-la.

- Eu sei. Sabe,eu nunca achei que terminaria assim...

- Nem eu. – e não era mentira. Ele tinha um plano traçado até a morte de Itachi. Ele nunca parou pra imaginar o depois,mas também nunca cogitou que fosse descobrir tanta coisa. E que estava tudo errado. Que sua vida tinha sido uma farsa. Mas era aquela a sua vida. E ele tinha feito suas escolhas.

Saiu discretamente do abraço. Deu-lhe um último beijo leve e disse:

- Adeus.

Ele nunca tinha dito adeus a Hinata antes. Ela custou a soltar a mão dele,mas soltou. Deixou ele ir. Sumir na noite.

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

Ino chorava copiosamente. Ela apenas observava,de longe,encostada em uma pilha de toras de madeira. Estavam em todos os lugares agora com a reconstrução. Hinata chorava também,internamente,mas era tão interno que nem ela mesma conseguia acreditar que estava acontecendo nela.

Estava preparada. Sabia que do que se tratava porque tinha sido informada antes no caminho por Shino e Kiba. Uma reunião. Para tratar do Sasuke. Ela ouviu desligada sobre como eles deveriam fazer alguma coisa a respeito do colega. Cada palavra deles era como um ponto de chakra sendo bloqueado nela. Ela se concentrou. Podia ser um Genjutsu...tudo podia ser um genjutsu,um sonho. Não precisava ser real. Mas quando ela abriu os olhos percebeu. Era realidade sim.

Ino podia chorar livremente. Sakura também. Todos se incomodavam em saber a sua opinião a respeito de Sasuke primeiro,temiam magoa-las mas do que a qualquer um. O sentimento delas era livre. Ela esperou não ter olhado pra Ino com qualquer traço de aborrecimento. Não era culpa da garota se ela não tinha ninguém com quem dividir seus sentimentos. Mas sentia inveja. Porque queria chorar também,porque queria ter outra solução também. Sentia raiva. Porque elas podiam chorar livremente,mas nunca tinham tido de Sasuke o que ela teve. Não era justo.

Ela pegou Kiba a encarando desconfiado,e desviou o olhar. Vinha fugindo do rapaz. Fazia sempre isso quando encontrava Sasuke dias antes. Ela tinha medo que ele soubesse,e seu medo não era infundado. Kiba tinha um nariz bom demais...ele desconfiava,ainda que não entendesse a própria desconfiança. Certa vez,ele comentou distraído.

- Você esta com um cheiro diferente. - e quando Hinata se apavorou,ele entendeu errado e tratou de se consertar. – Não!Não!Não é como se você estivesse fedendo ou coisa assim. É só que..as vezes parece que tem um cheiro misturado no seu.

Ela sorriu sem graça e puxou outro assunto. A segunda vez ,o tiro foi mais certeiro.

- Acho que estou ficando tão neurótico com essa parada de encontrar o Sasuke que parece que sinto o cheiro dele,ainda que de leve,o tempo todo.

Hinata sorriu gentil,querendo parecer despreocupada. Mas estava apavorada. Desde então,até passar pelo menos dois dias que ela tinha encontrado Sasuke,ela evitava o máximo chegar perto de Kiba.

- Vamos deixar que Shikamaru tome conta disso... – ela ouviu Neji dizer,depois que a reunião tinha tomado rumos calorosos demais.

Deve ter sido a única coisa que ela tinha prestado atenção na conversa. Cuidar disso significava convencer Naruto e Sakura que existia uma e apenas uma solução para o problema Sasuke. A morte. Mas bom,ninguém tinha se preocupado em convence-la.

**.**

**. **

Depois da conversa,Shino e Kiba a acompanhavam pra casa. Ela vinha mais atrás,pensativa. O plano era dar um fim em Sasuke então,já que Naruto e Sakura nunca iriam conseguir. Ela começou a entender Sasuke e a sua comparação odiosa. É difícil demais se desvencilhar de sentimentos como o amor. As pessoas dizem que existe uma linha tênue que separa o amor do ódio. Ela nunca entendia de fato aquilo...mas agora pensando bem,deveriam estar se referindo a carga dos sentimentos. A profundidade com que eles se agarram a pessoa,como um sanguessuga. E suga tudo mesmo. Sua vontade. No caso de Sasuke...sua alma.

Porque tinha que ser assim? Porque ela tinha que ter as mãos atadas dessa maneira? Tinha de ser espectadora daquilo? Sem poder fazer nada? Porque as coisas tinham que ter sido assim pra Sasuke? A ficha foi caindo e as lágrimas acumuladas desde aquele adeus transbordaram dos olhos dela como uma cachoeira.

Ela se obrigou a parar quando sua respiração já estava acelerada demais pra continuar andando. Ela queria chorar,não. Ela precisava chorar como uma criança. Afundou o rosto nas mãos e chorou. Alto. Só então Kiba e Shino repararam. Ela já estava muito atrás.

- O que aconteceu?– Kiba perguntou,tentando tirar as mãos dela que cobriam o rosto. - Hinata?

Shino,sempre contido,procurou afasta-la da vista das pessoas em volta. Ela sentou numa pedra e se encolheu ,encostando a cabeça no joelho,soluçou alto. Kiba olhou pra Shino desesperado. Por baixo daquilo tudo não era possível que Shino não tivesse achando estranho também. Nunca tinham visto Hinata chorar assim,e ela costumava ser bem chorona.

- Acalme-se Hinata... – Shino disse. Hinata soube pelo tom de voz dele que não era uma ordem,mas ainda assim chorou mais ainda. Pedir calma pra alguém que esta nervoso só o torna ainda mais nervoso.

Kiba se ajoelhou em frente a ela. Perto demais.

- Qual é Hinata? Porque você está chorando? Por causa do Sasuke? - Ela tentou segurar,mas só a menção do nome já fazia a soluçar mais. – Mas você nem falava com ele direito ...

Só então as coisas ficaram claras pra ele. Como num clique,no movimento rápido de acender uma lâmpada. Ele lembrou do ele mesmo tinha dito _"às vezes eu sinto de leve o cheiro do Sasuke"_ ..._"às vezes você aparece com um cheiro estranho..."_ .Ele se afastou dela atordoado.

- Hinata...você e o Sasuke ... - Kiba começou sem saber como insinuar aquilo e sem entender como aquela situação podia ser possível.

Ela chorou ainda mais alto. Pronto. Ele sabia e agora ela estava numa situação pior ainda.

- Kiba. – Shino segurou o pulso dele. – Deixa ela. Hinata não tem obrigação de contar tudo para nós.

Kiba franziu a sobrancelha,muito confuso. Queria ter certeza. Olhou pra Hinata,que finalmente parecia se acalmar e de volta pra Shino. E se calou. Ele estava certo. Na maioria das vezes ele estava sempre certo. Hinata não tinha que contar tudo a eles. E talvez aquilo ele realmente não quisesse saber.

Chorar a deixou muito cansada. Ela negou cordialmente a carona de Akamaru,não era pra tanto. Ela estava se sentindo morta,mas aliviada. Como se suas palavras tivessem sido traduzidas em lágrimas. O assunto morreu ali.

Os dias se passaram e ela escutou muito sobre Sasuke. Coisas que fizeram com que ela achasse que tinha um coração de vidro. Ela sentia ,os pedaços sendo quebrados a cada notícia. Ele tinha se perdido de vez? Ela nunca saberia. Foi duro escutar de Naruto que nenhum deles deveria tentar resolver os problemas com Sasuke,porque ele os resolveria. Ela tinha entendido o que ia acontecer. E não podia suportar tanto.

Hinata chegou a conclusão de que não podia pensar nisso por enquanto. Tempos negros se aproximavam. Uma guerra tinha sido declarada. Ela nunca achou que viveria uma guerra. Ela também nunca achou que gostaria de Sasuke ...nunca achou também que teria que assistir sentada Sasuke e Naruto se digladiarem . A vida era mesmo cheia de surpresas. Nem todas boas.

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

Uma coisa ainda atormentava Sasuke,mas do que as outras causas da sua alma atormentada. Aquilo era pior do que todos. Porque ele não conseguia fingir,não conseguia controlar ...Hinata o atormentava por não conseguir esquece-la.

Ele olhava pela janela de um dos muitos esconderijos de Madara. Não confiava nem um pouco no Uchiha,mas ele lhe dava o que queria. Poder. O resto...quem se importava? Ele não. Ele não se importava em ser usado,desde que pudesse usar também. Sabia que havia alguma coisa, algum plano bizarro. O mundo poderia acabar que ele não ligaria. Mas Hinata...ele se incomodava com ela. A guerra se formando lá fora,ele se incomodava por ter a certeza de que ela estaria nela. E não era conveniente ser protetor. Talvez o tédio daquela recuperação tenha deixado ele retardado.

Sempre tinha um Zetsu vigiando ele. Sasuke olhou pra ele com desprezo. Aquela coisa estranha que até agora ele não tinha entendido o que era. Como funcionava. Ele se levantou e passou por Zetsu despreocupado.

- Aonde vai?

- Não interessa. – retrucou,Arrumando a espada e se retirando da sala. – volto logo. Não precisa me seguir... Não vou fugir.

Sabia qual seria o próximo passo dele. Contar a Madara. Se arrependeu mais tarde. Primeiro porque não havia sentido nenhum em ir atrás dela novamente, segundo porque Zetsu podia segui-lo e isso colocaria Hinata em perigo. Mas dessa vez ele faria diferente ...não ia chegar perto. Só iria observar.

**.**

**.**

Em Konoha, Hinata tinha deitado no chão,mesmo que sem sono,para dormir a tarde toda e esquecer. Descansar dos seus próprios pensamentos,fazer uma limpeza mental. Não conseguia suportar o que estaria por vir para Sasuke e Naruto ,e consequentemente ,pra ela. Parada,escondida,no olho do furação.

Com o tempo,ela caiu de verdade no sono. Acordou com o suave impacto de alguém pisando no chão do seu quarto. Pensando ser Hanabi,ela se virou distraída. Rolou assustada e pôs-se de pé já em formação. Era Sasuke. Inerte na na sua frente.

Ela não acreditou por um segundo. Depois de tudo que ele tinha feito com Sakura,com a menina companheira de time dele,porque ele ainda vinha atrás dela? Porque com ela era diferente?

O Sasuke a sua frente não era real. Ela não entendeu o jogo,e podia bem ser alguma armadilha,não sabia mais o que esperar dele. Mas ainda assim ela o seguiu correndo,assim que ele saltou. Estava dada para cometer loucuras ultimamente,e essa seria apenas mais uma delas. Mas era uma chance. De tentar te-lo de volta. De novo.

Saltou e saltou seguindo o rastro que ele havia deixado. A vila foi ficando cada vez mais distante,até que ela não conseguisse mais ver se olhasse pra trás. Sabia onde ele queria leva-la. Fora da vila oculta ,mas bem próxima,havia uma cidade. Um pequeno centro comercial. Com um pouco de treinamento se podia percorrer o percurso em poucas horas.

Quando finalmente chegou o Sasuke que seguia sumiu,se misturando as pessoas na rua. Hinata franziu o cenho,confusa. Olhou a volta procurando por mais algum sinal. Mas não precisou de nenhum. Sasuke segurou com firmeza sua mão. Era o real e ela podia sentir. Encarou o rosto dele,o sharingan brilhante era diferente do antigo. Ele estava pálido e tinha leves olheiras. Davam uma aparência ainda mais fria a ele. Ela não sorriu ,nem ele lhe lançou o costumeiro meio sorriso de antes. De quando ele só era um garoto metido.

Ele a guiou pela rua e ela se deixou levar.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Eu sei..eu sei eu sei...foi um final escroto,feito por pessoas que não tem coração. Foi tipo...terminar no clima. Acontece que NÃO ERA pra ser mais um capítulo,mas eu fui me empolgando...e foi rolando. E realmente queria escrever tudo isso. O próximo capítulo esta praticamente pronto...então não vai demorar como esse,que demorou porque eu queria ser fiel ao mangá e isso é tão difícil! Não sei se vocês perceberam,mas o Kishimoto é um apelão ...ele nunca faz a gente perceber se o tempo passou. O que parece que esta enrolando meses ,na verdade são..horas. Então coube a minha imaginação inventar, tentar me embrenhar nessa parada ae. Espero que não tenha ficado ruim.

Sobre o trecho lá em cima,trata- se da música de abertura de Wolf's Rain...um dos meus animes favoritos. Eu coloquei aleatóriamente pois acho que essa música é A CARA do Sasuke...quer dizer... é a música dele! _"Stray"_ no dicionário quer dizer desgarrado,extraviado como adjetivo e vaguear como substantivo...nas traduções eles geralmente usam "perdido" mas desgarrado foi a que eu considerei melhor...quer dizer, o que mais o Sasuke é senão uma ovelha desgarrada? Amo essa música pra sempre...mas ...chega de falar tanto.

Eu queria agradecer IMENSAMENTEMENTE pelos reviews! Eu respondi todos... mas cá está meu agradecimento as : **FranHyuuga , lah15,Gesy, Hwinchester , dods-chan , Hinata Hyuuga Uchiha , TsukiYume , Srta Truglia , Hime Belikov e por ultimo porém não menos importante ...Hyuuga Nyu !**

**Obrigada a todos e até o próximo e último capítulo! Beijos!**


	4. Outra vida

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Se fossem meu Sasuke, Hinata e Naruto estariam em um atormentado e doentio triângulo amoroso.

**Sazonal**

**Cap 4**

**Outra vida**

** .**

_I just wonder...d__o you ever ...__Think of me,anymore,d__o you?_

_(Eu fico me perguntando...se você ainda pensa em mim, você pensa?)_

**_OOO_**

Karin se levantou. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ele estava ali. Em algum lugar muito próximo,próximo o suficiente pra ela pudesse sentir o Chakra dele vívido dentro dela. Ela lembrou de Suigetsu e de todas os seus comentários sobre a tal garota. Seria mesmo verdade? Qual outro motivo ele teria pra rondar a vila daquele jeito? Ela não ia mentir pra ela mesma. Não tinha perdoado ele. Achou que nunca ia conseguir perdoar... as vezes ela pensava em perguntar a Sakura se ela o perdoaria um dia. Sentia uma proximidade estranha com ela depois de tudo.

Devia contar a alguém? Será que ela devia chamar alguém? Se ainda pudesse sair da vila...ver quem era a tal garota. Mas estava presa em Konoha e sinceramente,nem era tão desagradável assim. Relaxou na cadeira novamente ,sentindo as oscilações no chackra dele.

Se era mesmo verdade, essa tal garota conseguia fazer com que ele voltasse a ter o chakra de antes. Ao menos, de tudo,alguma coisa era boa.

**o **

* * *

**o**

**o**

Hinata se deixou conduzir pelo rapaz. Em total silêncio,passaram por algumas lojas e entraram em uma hospedaria. Aparentemente,Sasuke estava lá,pois passou direto para o corredor dos quartos. Hinata olhou pra Sasuke,pedindo uma silenciosa explicação.

- Não se preocupe. – ele disse,sem emoção alguma. – Não é o que você está pensando.

A garota entrou no quarto,um pouco envergonhada pelos seus pensamentos mundanos. Mas qualquer uma no lugar dela pensaria a mesma coisa.

Hinata olhou o quarto enquanto Sasuke caminhou para uma grande janela, com vista para o telhado e pra rua movimentada lá fora. Era um lugar simples de solteiro,com um futon e uma mesinha,e não havia nada que parecesse um pertence pessoal do rapaz. Ela então observou Sasuke,que ainda olhava o movimento lá fora,como se ela não estivesse lá. Tentando entender.

Ela não tinha visto o que tinha acontecido entre ele,Naruto e Sakura. Mas Sabia que Sasuke tinha matado Danzou. E sabia que ele não era mais o mesmo. Estava tentando não ser pega de surpresa.

- Tudo é diferente pra mim agora. – ele disse,ainda prestando atenção na rua. – agora que tenho os olhos de Itachi.

Hinata não respondeu,ainda estava processando o que ele tinha dito sobre estar com os olhos de Itachi. Tudo era diferente agora? Ele não enxergava mesmo o que tinha se tornado?

- Com certeza ... – ela hesitou. Sempre evitava falar sobre a família dele, pois julgava ser um tabu até mesmo pra ele. – com os olhos de Itachi – era a primeira vez que ela pronunciava o nome do irmão dele. - Você ainda não vê o que se tornou.

Ele olhou de esguelha pra ela. Um sorriso irônico tomou conta do seu rosto.

- Eu me tornei o que eu sempre fui?

- Você não era assim. Esse não é o Sasuke que eu gosto.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e virou-se pra ela,encostando-se na janela. Os braços cruzados era uma característica comum nele. Mas ele estava tão diferente agora. Apesar de ser o mesmo.

- Eu estou bem melhor assim. – ele disse. Hinata sentiu seus olhos marejarem. É muito triste ver a transformação de alguém assim. – Eu não sinto mais nada ...não tenho mais laços...ninguém mais me importa...nem eu ...

E no segundo seguinte ele surgiu centímetros na frente dela. Agarrou a gola do seu casaco e puxou com força fazendo Hinata chegar mais perto. Seu nariz tocava o dele de tão próximo,mas não havia sinal nenhum de amor ali. Os olhos dele estavam cravados no dela e seu rosto tinha uma quantidade indecifrável de sentimentos misturados no olhar que ele lançava a ela. Ela agarrou as vestes dele também ,com a mesma intensidade. E ficou na ponta do pé pra não ser sufocada.

_"Ele vai tentar me matar."_ Ela pensou, e a voz do seu pensamento saiu chorosa e desesperada. Mas ela mesma não chorava. Encarou com firmeza e se ele quisesse mesmo mata-la, não ia ser assim tão fácil. Era um olho nos olhos dele e outro na mão livre do rapaz. Ela concentrou chakra nos punhos cerrados. Foram segundos,mas lembraram a eternidade.

- Ninguém nesse mundo mais me importa ... – ele sibilou venenoso. - mais eu não consigo não me importar com você!

Hinata arregalou os olhos,realmente surpresa. Ela tentou não parecer tão desarmada quanto tinha sido. Sasuke afrouxou o aperto e finalmente a soltou. Tirou a mão de Hinata,que agora segurava frouxa e se afastou.

Então o número indecifrável de sentimentos foram se tornando decifráveis pra ela. Raiva,medo,angustia. Ela se apiedou de Sasuke. Da confusão do seu sentimento. Ela não queria. Queria ser fria,dura. Dar um esporro nele ,dizer que não o reconhecia mais e ir embora. Mas já estava totalmente feliz agora. Ele gostava dela. De verdade.

- Você não devia ter vindo.

- Não era isso que você queria ... que eu viesse? Não foi por isso que mandou aquele bunshin? Pra me atrair?

Eles trocaram um olhar vazio. Como disse, ele estava confuso. Odiava se sentir assim. Hinata era um ponto fraco. E sim. Ele queria que ela viesse. Muito.

- As vezes... eu acho que você já me magoou por uma vida inteira. – ela desabafou . – ver você se perdendo assim...

- Então porque veio Hinata?

- Porque você ainda consegue ser aquele Sasuke comigo. E eu gosto de você.

Aquela combinação de palavras que fazia com que ele lembrasse que tinha um coração. Como doía escutar aquilo. E como era maravilhoso.

Como ele se achava estúpido por ficar feliz com aquelas palavras... Como ele se achava imbecil por se contentar com a parcela que Hinata gostava dele. Ele gostava tanto dela que não precisava de 100 % . Estava bem só com ela ali. Mas não podia se sentir bem com aquilo. Era tão... contrastante.

- Eu não entendo vocês. – ele disse e Hinata percebeu que ele não se referia apenas a ela. – Continuam se importando...continuam vindo.

- E provavelmente vai ser sempre assim...

- Mesmo quando eu enfrentar o Naruto ...

- Sasuke, não. – ela realmente não queria escutar aquilo. Ela sabia que o embate seria inevitável entre os dois,mas não queria viver isso. – Não podemos fingir? Que nada disso esta acontecendo?

Sasuke encarou a garota. Sabia que ela tentaria evitar o assunto.

- Você acha que consegue? Fingir?

- Se não achasse não estaria aqui.

A verdade é que ela não tinha tanta certeza assim. Ela conseguia ver o rapaz pelo qual tinha se acidentalmente se apaixonado,mas talvez ela estivesse apenas vendo o que ela queria ver. Ele se importava com ela,era óbvio. Ele gostava dela e ser amada mexia no mais profundo lugar de seu coração. Mas havia muito mais em questão. Ela não podia ser condescendente com os crimes de Sasuke. E era isso que ele era. Um criminoso. E cada vez ele se afundava mais. Ela já era cúmplice. De muita coisa e aquilo tinha que acabar.

Mas ela queria estar ali. Nossa,ela queria estar com Sasuke. Não entendia como nem porque aquilo parecia tão mais forte hoje. Mas ela queria estar com ele. Agora. Sempre.

Se juntou ao rapaz na janela. Lá fora o movimento de pessoas era agitado,eles esperaram,olhando para o lado de fora,até que conseguissem se desligar daquele mundo. Ser só eles dois novamente.

- Quero estar com você ...essa última vez.

Os olhos vermelhos dele a encararam,as linhas envolta da pupila formando um desenho diferente do que ela estava acostumada. Ainda assim,sorriu de leve,surpreendendo Sasuke,ao perceber algo subitamente engraçado. Como seus encontros com ele eram sempre na penumbra ou quase nenhuma,ela nunca tinha visto Sasuke sob tanta luz.

- Acho que nunca tinha te visto no claro.

Ela tinha acabado de transformar os pensamentos dele em palavras. Tinha visto Hinata milhões de vezes,tocado em muitas partes do corpo dela,mas nunca assim tão nitidamente,tão iluminada. Ela podia ver agora o quanto ela era mais bonita do que ele imaginava que fosse. Ele não se lembrava de ter reparado no quanto ela era bonita na época da academia. Mas naquele passado distante ele não reparava em ninguém mesmo.

Ele queria poder dizer _"você é muito mais bonita do que eu pensava."_ Mas as palavras não pareciam querer sair da sua boca.

Tocou o rosto dela. Hinata sentiu as bochechas corarem onde ele tinha encostado,um arrepio costumeiro de quando ele olhava diretamente nos olhos dela. Colocou sua mão por cima da dele e aprofundou o toque. Podia sentir seu próprio coração perdendo o compasso,e o pulso agitado dele entregando o nervosismo que Sasuke não demonstrava. Se aproximou por fim,encostando de leve a testa no flanco do rapaz.

Sasuke olhou pra baixo. Tecnicamente,ele tinha desistido de tentar entender o que acontecia com ele, porque ele se tornava tão dócil e rendido perto dela. Mas ainda assim aquilo o incomodava. Ela o tinha nas mãos como ninguém tinha conseguido antes. Puxou ela para um abraço completo ,ela passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz, entranhou em sua alma e mexeu com seu sistema.

Ficaram algum tempo assim antes de se beijarem.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ela não contabilizou quando eles foram parar no futon ,nem quando o corpo dele pesou contra o dela. Ela não fez questão de controlar as mãos atrevidas do rapaz,nem as dela. Aquela era a ultima vez,ela queria sentir. E ele foi diferente de todas as outras vezes. A agitação do lado de fora abafava os sussurros secos, todas as coisas que ele disse no ouvido dela, que ela nunca esperou escutar dele,e que sabia que ele nunca falaria pra alguém de novo. O olhos deles se encontraram e Hinata teve certeza. Amava ele. Não havia outro nome para aquele sentimento senão amor.

- Amo você... – ela sussurrou,ficando automaticamente confusa. Ela tinha dito a mesma coisa pra Naruto,mas numa ocasião inteiramente diferente. Qual era a diferença entre as frases,entre os sentimentos? Ela não se arrependia de ter feito tudo o que fez. Mas naquela hora olhando nos olhos dele ,ela sabia que o que sentia por ele era diferente porque ...com Sasuke tinha sido real. Era real naquela hora também.

Ele franziu a sobrancelhas ao ouvir a frase. Talvez não tenha sido a melhor das reações mas,mesmo ele não conseguia disfarçar o impacto que aquela frase tinha no coração dele. Ele quis sorrir,tinha amado aquilo completamente ,mesmo que desconfiasse que fosse uma mentira. Ela amava Naruto. Não ele. As coisas eram assim e deveriam ser assim. E mesmo com tudo isso,ele sentiu seu peito se comprimir de um sentimento tão intenso que ele não parecia agüentar dentro de si. Olhar pra Hinata doía como olhar pra algo que ele nunca poderia ver de novo.

Como tudo que ele amava e tinha perdido. Ele a perderia também.

Hinata quis interpretar aquele olhar,mas não conseguiu.

- também amo você Hinata... – ele sussurrou. E se sentou virado de costas, evitando completamente os olhos dela.

Ela sorriu. Não esperava resposta alguma dele. Conhecia Sasuke e sabia quantas barreiras ele tinha derrubado pra confessar aquilo.

- Então volta...

- Não. É totalmente impossível.

Hinata olhou para ele ainda sentado de costas pra ela.

- Então vamos fugir.

Sasuke se virou finalmente. Hinata estava com a decisão estampada no rosto vermelho.

- O que? Você ficou maluca?

Ela respirou profundamente antes de continuar. Sasuke estava atordoado.

- Essa é a nossa última chance. Nós podemos fugir,para fora de uma vila oculta,onde ninguém saiba onde quem você é.

Ele nunca tinha pensado em escutar aquilo dela.

- Isso é ridículo... – disse,desabando no chão,onde ficou encarando o teto com o olhar vazio. Hinata continuou encarando ele,decidida.

E sem perceber se pegou imaginando vivendo com a moça num lugar distante,onde ele não seria o Sasuke que todos conhecem. Onde ele seria uma pessoa normal. Um lugar tão longe que só a distância faria com que ele esquecesse toda a raiva que ele guardava.

Toda aquela raiva.

Ele pensou,enquanto Hinata esperava por uma resposta. Toda aquela raiva que só de pensar se fazia presente,tão forte que anuviava qualquer outro resto de sentimento que ele ainda tinha. Tão firmemente plantada dentro dele que nublava o que ele sentia por ela.

Então ele deixou de sonhar. Conseguiria deixar de lado todo aquele ódio...tudo que ele o motivou uma vida inteira por amor? Ele se sentiria completo sem cumprir o que julgava ser seu destino?

Não...ele não podia. Era tarde demais pra Sasuke. Ele estava tomado pela dor. Se fugissem,alguma hora esse ódio ia se apoderar dela também. Ciumes,arrependimento. Ele sabia que ela amava Naruto...ainda que ela gostasse dele também,ela sempre iria gostar mais dele. Seria um sacrifício pra ela,ainda que no calor do momento ela não soubesse. Franziu as sobrancelhas e viu quando ela arregalou os olhos perolados,esperando por uma resposta negativa.

- Não faça nada que você vai se arrepender depois...

- Eu não vou... vo...você acha que vai?

Então eles se olharam de novo...ele sorriu minimamente. Passou a mão no rosto dela e a beijou. De leve.

- Eu nunca me arrependeria de ir pra lugar algum com você. – disse. Não era mentira ,apesar de fazer parte de uma. – Mas você...

- Não vou. – Ela frisou. – Sasuke ...

Ele puxou ela para um abraço. Aninhou a garota nos seus braços.

- Considere...por favor...

Não podia dizer isso pra ela. Era a ultima noite deles. Tinha que ser eterna. Tinha que ser a melhor noite deles dois.

- Eu vou pensar. Amanhã ..nós resolvemos isso.

Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha,desconfiada.

- Você promete?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça,afirmando. E era verdade. Apesar de ele saber que não fugiriam,naquele momento ele queria acreditar naquilo também, que ele realmente teria a oportunidade de ser feliz ao lado dela,uma felicidade afastada do destino amaldiçoado do seu clã. Achou que Hinata vivia mesma coisa,que ela apenas queria viver aquela possibilidade,pelo menos até o dia seguinte.

- Prometo que vou fazer você feliz.

Ela sorriu. Como ele nunca tinha visto ela sorrir antes. Puxou o rosto dele num beijo demorado novamente. Ele puxou o corpo dela pra ainda mais perto,desejando te-la consigo de novo.

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

Quando o primeiro raio da manhã invadiu o quarto,ele olhou Hinata adormecida pela última vez. Quis beija-la...sentia a necessidade de um ultimo beijo,mas se ela acordasse todo seu plano estaria arruinado. Virou–se e desapareceu no sol da manhã. Era o fim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata acordou sozinha. Olhou ao redor do quarto. Sabia que ele iria desaparecer. Mas confiou mesmo assim,queria confiar nele...queria acreditar que eles pudessem mesmo fugir daquilo tudo. Voltou a konoha rápido,as lágrimas marcando seu rosto quando secavam contra o vento. Uma pessoa esperava perto do que restava do portão ,uma garota que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

- Ah então é você... – Karin disse,olhando a Hinata chorosa de cima a baixo . – é você...que estava com o Sasuke?

Hinata arregalou os olhos,envergonhada. Reconheceu a moça,era Karin ,a garota que era da equipe que Sasuke tinha montado. Ela sabia da história por alto. No entanto não sabia o que dizer. Ela ainda encarava Hinata esperando que ela afirmasse,então ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Então era mesmo verdade... – disse,num lamento. Hinata percebeu que talvez ela gostasse dele também. – ele foi embora?

- Sim.

Ela passou por Karin tentando evitar a conversa. Estava desiludida também,não tinha nada nem ninguém com quem quisesse conversar. Karin também nutria um sentimento parecido,não tinha vontade alguma de conversar com a única de quem Sasuke gostava de verdade. Mas sentiu que precisava dizer aquilo a ela.

- Quando o Sasuke estava com você...o chakra dele ficava bem mais calmo. Como antigamente. Acho que ele amava você de verdade.

Hinata se voltou pra Karin, que olhava pra ela emburrada. Sorriu verdadeiramente,agradecendo pelo consolo.

- Obrigada.

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

Agora ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que era ele ali. Seu corpo ficou paralisado no mesmo lugar. Sem saber o que pensar...o que dizer. Ela estava esperando o susto virar rancor dentro dela. Mas não. Só conseguia pensar no quanto estava surpresa por vê-lo. Quase cinco anos...ela achou que nunca mais o veria Sasuke,e ele estava na frente dela. Estava diferente,mais maduro,mas não tinha perdido o ar comum nele. O ar altivo...triste. A tristeza era evidente no seu semblante. O seu olhar vazio se concentrou num ponto do corpo dela. Sua barriga.

- Então é mesmo verdade...

Ela desviou o olhar para a barriga enorme de sete meses. E sorriu,nervosa. Olhou pra ele novamente,dessa vez com carinho...quase beirando a tristeza.

- Quantos meses? – ele perguntou.

- Sete...

Ele olhou pra ela e fez um movimento com os lábios que,vindo dele,ela entendeu como um sorriso. Como se nada tivesse acontecido... Como se ele nunca a tivesse deixado. Fez menção de por a mão na barriga dela, não sem antes ter certeza de que ela autorizava. Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele pousou a mão sobre a barriga dela.

- Ele mexe?

- Se você deixar a mão por um tempo...

- Naruto deve estar muito feliz...

Os olhos dela começaram a marejar. Ela não queria retirar aquela história do fundo do baú. Sabia que Sasuke estava se esforçando pra isso também.

- Ele está. Muito feliz.

- Eu consigo imaginar... – disse, num tom mais brincalhão.

Eles estavam tentando não ressuscitar aquele assunto,mas era impossível. Ela tinha aquela frase entalada na sua garganta,esperando uma oportunidade de sair.

- Você me deixou naquela noite.

Sasuke apenas desviou os olhos, que estavam concentrados em sentir o bebê chutar.

- Eu disse que ia fazer você feliz. Você está feliz ...tem tudo que sempre quis...

Uma lágrima grossa escorreu do rosto dela.

- Eu teria sido feliz com você também.

- Entre Naruto e eu você tem duvidas que escolheria ele?

- Eu tinha escolhido você. Eu queria ficar com você.

- Eu não poderia ser responsável por fazer do resto da sua vida infeliz Hinata...quando você se arrependesse.

- Eu não ia me arrepender. – ela frisou e sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta.

Ele não tinha tirado os olhos da barriga da moça atento a qualquer movimento do bebê. Mas escutou cada palavra que ela falou e elas mexeram com a parte mais intima do ser dele. Levantou os olhos,quando sentiu um leve chute do bebê.

- Talvez eu tenha tido medo. De não conseguir que você fosse feliz como é agora.

Quando o bebê chutou novamente,Sasuke esboçou um meio sorriso. Estava feliz. Ele se sentia bem de não ter interrompido a vida dela. Temia que o que existiu entre os dois pudesse estragar o que poderia acontecer entre ela e Naruto. Não tinha como não dar certo pra eles dois. Era impossível não se apaixonar por Hinata.

Ainda que não fosse com ele,Sasuke sempre desejou que ela fosse feliz, porque durante muito tempo ela esteve associada a suas únicas lembranças de felicidade.

- Quando eu disse aquilo ... naquela noite. Era verdade. Foi tudo verdade. - ela disse.

Piscou os olhos perolados e finas lágrimas escorreram. Sasuke limpou o rosto dela.

- Eu sei. Era verdade pra mim também.

Hinata sorriu. Abraçou Sasuke. Ele retribuiu,embora desajeitado. Agora existia uma criança entre eles.

- Eu fico pensando se...

Ele segurou suas mãos e obrigou a moça a olhar nos olhos dele.

- Hinata. Entre nós não era pra ser...não agora...talvez em outra vida.

Apesar dele ter falado com toda a seriedade do mundo,ela sorriu abertamente. Concordou. Fazia todo o sentido.

- Eu espero que você ...ainda possa ser muito feliz ao lado de alguém Sasuke.

Ele sacudiu os ombros. Duvidava muito. Ou talvez ele ainda tivesse medo. Ela limpou as últimas lágrimas insistentes e tentou tornar o reencontro mais agradável.

- Naruto sabe que está aqui?

- Provavelmente sim... – ele disse olhando ao redor como se esperasse que ele surgisse do nada reclamando. – contou a ele?

Hinata negou.

- Nunca consegui. Eu disse que nunca contaria a ninguém.

- Ele não vai estranhar eu ter vindo te ver?

- Porque ele se incomodaria? Você é o melhor amigo dele...

Como que se adivinhasse que Sasuke estava ali,eles escutaram um barulho vindo de dentro da casa. Hinata sorriu ao olhar pra trás,conhecia o som do marido entrando em casa. Sasuke sentiu um leve receio daquele reencontro.

- Estamos aqui, Naruto. – ela disse,sua voz saindo carinhosa. Naruto não demorou muito pra aparecer na porta de correr. Olhou os dois juntos e sorriu,como só ele sabia fazer.

Foi uma experiência interessante ver os homens da sua vida juntos na sua sala de estar. Ela nunca tinha se dado conta realmente do quanto a amizade deles era verdadeira até vê-los juntos. Ela tinha convivido bastante com os dois,mas nunca com os dois juntos.

Então,ainda que ela não tenha comentado nada,foi um encontro realmente emocionante. Sasuke tinha sumido no mundo ao final da guerra e ninguém nunca mais teve noticias reais dele. Antes dele ir ela só teve a oportunidade de observa-lo de longe. Era animador encontra-los juntos. Pra confessar,ela se sentiu um pouco sobrando. Quando Sakura apareceu,mais tarde,ela pode ver nos olhos verdes dela claramente. Ela ainda amava Sasuke. Hinata desejou que o amor pudesse nascer ali e que ela fosse correspondida. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar no que Sakura acharia se soubesse do que tinha acontecido entre eles. E de qualquer modo, não tinha porque pensar isso agora.

Ela observou de longe o decorrer da reunião. Estava tão feliz.

Quando Sasuke resolveu ir embora,Hinata se levantou junto,e procurou uma oportunidade de ficar novamente sozinha com ele. Havia uma coisa que ela precisava falar,antes que ele sumisse no mundo outra vez.

- Sasuke? – ela disse,enquanto Naruto tinha ido até a cozinha.

Ele a encarou esperando.

- Quem sabe em uma outra vida... eu vou esperar.

Ele deu um meio sorriso pra ela.

- Eu também.

Ela sorriu radiante pra Naruto se despedia e eles observavam Sasuke ir embora ela se lembrou de uma antiga conversa,esquecida completamente no seu caderno de memórias.

.

.

.

.

.

- Sasuke?

- hum? – ele disse sem tirar os olhos do céu.

- Você imagina como as coisas seriam se tudo tivesse sido diferente?

Ele olhou as estrelas no céu e depois encarou Hinata,pensando no que responder. Pensou em como seria sua vida se ele ainda tivesse seus pais,se tivesse seu irmão. Imaginou se ele seria a mesma pessoa. Na verdade ele pensava nisso o tempo todo.

- Às vezes. – concluiu. – Porque está perguntando isso?

Hinata desviou o olhar dele,ficando fortemente vermelha.

- Você...hum... – ela mexia os lábios pra falar mas nada saia. Engoliu seco e tentou começar novamente. Não acreditava que estava perguntando aquilo. – vo... você... se tudo fosse diferente...você ...acha que gostaria de mim?

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha surpreso. Hinata corou ainda mais e desistiu de olhar pra ele ,encarando o céu estrelado. Sem que ela visse,ele sorriu de lado.

- Tenho certeza. – ele disse e um rubor muito leve cobriu a maça do seu rosto. Ele encarou o céu também. – Não acredito que disse isso. – confessou.

Ela sorriu de volta,ainda muito vermelha porém radiante. Adorava quando Sasuke conseguia ser leve quando estava com ela.

- Eu nunca vou contar a ninguém que me disse isso.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e deu a mão a ela. E continuaram a olhar o céu. _"Se tudo fosse diferente ..como uma outra vida." _

**o**

* * *

**o**

**o**

Ok. Esse foi fim. Ele apenas demorou muito além da conta pra sair,mas eu tive um pequeno probleminha chamado machismo e bullying virtual que me deixou deprimida demais para o amor... eu já costumo ser deprimida para o amor. E não...isso não interessa a vocês,mas eu apenas queria desabafar. O final desse capítulo foi a primeira coisa que eu escrevi. Sinto que ao longo do fic eu decepcionei muitas pessoas (ok,ninguém me disse isso,mas eu sempre sinto) mas ia ser assim e tinha que ser assim desde o começo! Era pra ser triste pra caramba mesmo. Eu quero pensar que eles nasceram pra estar juntos em outra vida...e quero pensar que mesmo que eles dois sigam o próprio caminho (e essa fic continuou na minha mente) o que eles viveram tenha sido tão forte e arrebatador que é impossivel esquecer. Mesmo que ela ame o Naruto. Ah sei lá...fiquei pensando se eu consegui passar alguma coisa dessas. De qualquer modo,eu quero agradecer a todos. De verdade! Eu recebi grandes massagens de ego! E digo logo que elas são fundamentais para qualquer pessoa que posta uma fanfic ,quando você escreve um fic entende como é a vida de um escritor. Ah..só um ps , eu adoro a Karin ( e acho que ela é uma uzumaki) . Por isso quis colocar ela nesse finalzinho. A música no topo é do Ne-yo e se chama Do you. Bom,essa é A MÚSICA do fanfic. Tem várias versões e todas são a cara da fic! Eu não tinha o costume de responder reviews nos capitulos porque muitas pessoas reclamam,mas como pediram e esse foi o último capitulo ,vou responder aqui mesmo :

Ps! : Reviews revoltados auhauhau (ou não)...serão respondidos por pm! É fácil ver! É só ir lá no inbox e bla bla bla bla...

**Lah15: **Nossa! Obrigada por todos os elogios...eu fico imaginando você tendo essas reações todas que comentou como se eu estivesse vendo um anime assim...ae várias caras e bocas. É divertido imaginar isso. Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar e desculpe pela demora na entrega da mercadoria,ela está aqui e espero que você goste muito! Que tenha algumas muitas reações também! Até a próxima! Beijos.

**TsukiYume: **Eu devo admitir...eu amo o shino. Só não escrevo com ele porque ...acho que eu nem sei como escrever com ele uahauha ele é o shino afinal. O Kiba percebeu e eu acredito que ele teria interrogado a Hinata ali mesmo. Mas felizmente! Tem o Shino pra controlar o gênio da figura (amo o Kiba também) na minha imaginação eles nunca mais tocaram no assunto ,embora o Kiba tenha ficado remoendo o possivel romance do Sasuke e da Hinata por muito tempo. É o Sasuke quis atrair ela por vários motivos, e também porque ele não queria entrar na vila ...ele não é nem otário! Fiquei numa dualidade de sentimentos quando ele matou o Danzou...ao mesmo tempo que eu queria ele morto ,o Sasuke ter matado o Danzou foi como o carimbo de que ele tinha perdido totalmente o rumo. Isso me deixa triste pq eu amo aquele idiota (sou mais uma na lista) . Então aqui está a continuação! Espero que você curta! Que seja divertido! Emocionante,coisa assim. Obrigada por tudo! E sobre o Kishimoto...aquele ali é um apelão nato auahuahua!

**carolgoretti: **Olha eu nunca li Eragon auahuahu,mas ele faz dessas coisas? Que cara chato heim! Acontece que eu começei a escrever e foi ficando tão enorme que tive que dividir. Ainda pensei em cortar...mas ah! Nem queria ficar me segurando... agora você ...você sim me destruiu! Todos gostam das fics da Tilim,inclusive eu auhauha eu admiro a garota e você vem e compara? Quer me matar? Quase surtei ...imitei uma foca e tudo mais! eu tentei fazer um romance mais ...fiel possivel...por isso mesmo não teve nenhum hentai loucão. Eles eram crianças viraram adolescente...mas eu queria um romance que fosse mais parecido com algo que os adolescente DE NARUTO fariam auahua ainda mais dois lerdões tipo Sasuke e Hinata. Que bom que você gostou. Obrigado mesmo! Aliás...você esta viva? Porque eu queria saber o que você achou desse capítulo eu fiquei um tanto insegura e bla bla bla falo pra caramba! OBRIGADA!

**Belikov: **auhauhaua faz parte do "termine a história no climax e consiga reviews" auhauah ...mentira. Até porque dá pra conseguir muito mais xingamentos do que reviews com isso. Eu odeio que terminem a história no climax ,mas eu tive que fazer isso,mesmo dando várias chicotadas em mim mesma ...senão não teria graça...e teria menos sentido do que já teve. Mas é ótimo que você gostou! Aqui esta o finalzinho,ficou totalmente louco e meloso,mas eu até que gostei.

**Srta Truglia: **OIE!Eu! Enjoar de você como assim? Impossivel! Ainda estou esperando pela SUA fanfic! Olha, gostei tanto dessa história que continuei mentalmente escrevendo ela com os filhos dele e cheios de bla bla bla intrigas entre a filha do Naruto e da Hinata e a filha do Sasuke ...iiih isso não vem ao caso aqui. Gostei de terminar nesse capítulo. Podia ter alongado?Podia... tinha várias coisas que eu queria que acontecesse,mas acho que terminou no ponto. Como eu disse, esse final já estava escrito a séculos (aliás demorei pra achar kkkkk quase morri) . Todos ficaram confusos com o final do ultimo episódio UHAUHAU até eu. Mas acho que era a intenção do meu subconsciente. Obrigada por tudo! E espero que você goste! Muito!

**gesy: **É né...foi mal pelo final confuso...era pra ser confuso,mas ao mesmo tempo não. Sinto que não soube me expressar como eu queria. Eu queria que ele tivesse mandado um bunshin pra atrair a Hinata para um ultimo encontro. Você disse que gostou mesmo assim, então eu fico feliz do mesmo jeito auhauah! Espero que você goste desse e desculpe pela demora na continuação.

**Pisck: **Sério que você chorou! Olha...teve momentos em que eu estava escutando música que eu QUASE chorei. Marejou assim. Justamente porque eu não queria estar na pele da Hinata. Acho que nessa história toda ela se ferrou muito mais. Espero ter conseguido passar isso! Mas ainda assim estou muito agradecida pelo review e pelo o elogio! Aqui está o final e a continuação..e obrigado por colocar nos favoritos...nossa...choro como uma criança! Beijos!

**.**

**. **

Então! Mas uma coisa ,esse capítulo vai ser inteiramente dedicado ao amigo **ninja_copiador** e **viasevedo** porque eles me ajudaram com algo crucial para o desenvolvimento desse capítulo...como se escrevia BUNSHIN auhauhau olha eu escrevia de tudo quanto era jeito e não saia nada certo ,saia buchin ,bushin ,bujin, buxin buhdefoitjijeijfisdfuobwe e eu tinha esquecido completamente como se escrevia (SEMPRE ESQUEÇO coisas de naruto). Obrigado amigs do Twitter. E obrigado a todo mundo que leu! Foi um prazer!


End file.
